


your eyes of blue, your kisses too

by loubellies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1920s, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bath Sex, Blood, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Burlesque, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Dancer Louis Tomlinson, Detective Harry Styles, Edging, Feminization, Femme Fatale, Grinding, Gun Violence, Harry Styles Has a Large Cock, Jazz Music, Louis Tomlinson in Lingerie, Louis Tomlinson is a Tease, M/M, Making Out, Mentions of Prostitution, Minor Character Death, Murder Mystery, Pearl Necklace, Prohibition, Rimming, Rough Sex, Slow Dancing, Spanking, Speakeasies, Undercover, Unsafe Sex, Violence, handjob, mob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loubellies/pseuds/loubellies
Summary: When they get out onto the streets away from the crowds Niall turns to walk backwards, “So did you get any leads?”“Well- uh.”Niall shakes his head, “Too busy kissing that pretty boy onstage, I see. Gonna blow the whole case for a piece of ass?”or the murder in the alleyway.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 36
Kudos: 272





	your eyes of blue, your kisses too

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is brought to you by the podcast Murder in Hollywoodland, aka where I first got this idea. There's obviously a murder in this, so please be mindful of the tags. It's pretty non-graphic but there are mentions of guns, blood, etc. Just be really cautious and maybe skip the first scene if that might not sit well with you. 
> 
> Thanks to Kat (@lwtisgolden) for always encouraging me and being my cheerleader and reading through rough draft after rough draft, I love you so much. Thanks to Hannah (@softlouislove) for beta-ing for me again, also for letting me word vomit in your dms and for always being so kind and encouraging. Thank you to all my moots for giving me the validation I needed to keep going when I posted snippet after snippet. Also thanks to Katelyn (@lwtkissies) for all the incredible manips and moodboards. 
> 
> Title is from I Can't Believe You're In Love With Me by Roger Wolfe Kahn/Billie Holiday
> 
> My twitter is [@loubellies](https://twitter.com/loubellies)  
> My tumblr is [loubellies](https://loubellies.tumblr.com/)

A man runs down an alley, his heart pounding rapidly. Sweat pours down his face, stinging his eyes and soaking his dress shirt. He makes a sharp left, feet pounding against the cobblestones as he tries to head into town. It’s way past time for anyone to be there but he’s praying that someone, anyone, can help him, save him. 

The sound of footsteps behind him grows louder as he loses speed, a stitch in his side growing with each step he takes. His hands are shaking, fingertips tingling as the anxiety really settles in his throat. He feels like the rapidly approaching figure is breathing down his neck, the hair standing up there. The sensation races down his spine as he takes a right turn down another alley and is faced with a dead-end. How ironic. 

He frantically scans the alley for a place to hide, something to crawl under or squeeze behind. A few empty crates and a large barrel are the only options he has. He drops to his ass behind the barrel, praying it will give him enough shelter. 

No dice. His tormentor turns the corner and slows as he gazes around in search of his victim. “Come out, come out,” he sings condescendingly. He spots him, runs to the barrel and yanks him out from behind it. He drags him across the ground and pins him, arms secured behind his back and cheek digging into the hard stone. 

“Any last words?” 

The man wheezes out, “Please- please! You don’t have to do this! You can get away from him, too! Jack doesn’t own us!” 

There’s a calm laugh, a chill running down his spine as he feels the barrel of a gun press into his temple. “Now Robert, why would I do that? I’m no pussy, unlike you. Now c’mon tough guy, give me something fun.”

Robert chokes out a sob, “Please.”

A gunshot sounds, followed by nothing but silence in the alleyways. 

\--

Harry Styles is one of the newest detectives on the force in New York City, having only been promoted a few months back. His partner and friend, Niall Horan, was promoted at the same time and they are paired together on every case. Today is no different. 

One of the police officers drops a new case on Harry’s desk with a thud. “Captain says you and Horan on this one. Brief’s at 2 pm. Good luck.” The officer wanders off to drop the rest of the new cases on the other detective’s desks. 

Harry opens the folder, immediately faced with a few black and white photographs of a body. A pool of blood surrounds his head, his arms limp by his sides. Harry immediately tosses them aside, glancing at the rest of the case file. It’s bare, just a name, Robert Lambert, and some details about the man; nothing significant that clues Harry in on anything. He turns in his chair and drops the case on Niall’s desk, grimacing. “Doesn’t look good.” 

“Another cold case then, you think? Why do they keep giving us these?” Niall tuts. He slides the folder towards himself and makes a face when he sees the photographs, skimming the page to look over the same details Harry just read. “Wow, this helps so much.” His voice drips with sarcasm. 

They walk to the crime scene, only a few blocks from the station in an alley between a barbershop and a hardware shop. As they walk up, the body is being placed into a body bag, two men zipping it up and lifting it carefully. Harry glances around the mostly barren alleyway, a single barrel and a few crates all that’s around. Nowhere to hide, nowhere to run. Niall finds a shell casing for a bullet by the barrel, the evidence team bagging it up and taking it away. “Not much of a scene, huh?” 

Harry glances at Niall over his shoulder and looks into the barrel. “Not much. Here’s another shell casing.” It’s been tossed into the barrel, Harry notes, which is extremely odd. He picks the casing up with a handkerchief, thinking about possible fingerprints that could be there if the murderer tossed it into the barrel himself. He’s careful to barely touch it on either end as an attempt to keep any possible evidence intact. One of the evidence workers brings over fingerprinting dust, delicately brushing it onto the smooth metal of the shell. The single fingerprint on one side of the casing is revealed, Harry’s eyebrows arching. “Fuck.” 

The evidence team bags the casing as well, making a note to lift the fingerprint first so they are able to attempt to match it to the records they have so far. The boys take one more glance around the crime scene before signing off with the officers there and heading back to the station so they aren’t late for the briefing. 

The boys slip into the conference room, taking seats towards the back just as the briefing starts. The captain and a few others standing at the front, the other officers sitting in chairs around the room. Everyone is murmuring quietly, settling once the captain starts to address the room. 

“Alright, Gentlemen. Today we’ve got another case that’s puzzling, murder down off 8th street last night. The man was found shot in the back of the head and left in an alleyway. Styles and Horan will be lead detectives on the case, so if you have any questions or leads that sound promising, let them know. Horan, Styles, come with me to my office.” 

Harry and Niall follow the captain, Harry shutting the door behind them and taking a seat across from him at his desk. He clears his throat, pulling a file out of a drawer and laying it on the desk. “So, I’ve gotten a few tips that this could be tied to the Mob.” 

Niall sighs grumpily, laying his forehead on the desk. “Captain, why do you keep giving us these unsolvable cases?”

Captain laughs, leaning across the desk to pat Niall’s shoulder. “I’m hoping you can solve this one for me, it’s important.” 

Harry flips through the papers again, reading where someone has scribbled ‘The Crafty Pig’ at the top of one page. “This where he was last seen?” 

The captain nods. “We’ve heard some rumblings that it could be a frequent speakeasy for The Jenkins Family. The owner of the joint is Zayn Malik, we’ve had a few run-ins but all round he’s pretty straight-laced.” 

Harry nods, glancing over at Niall who still has his forehead pressed to the desk. “Anything else?”

“Think that’s it for now, let me know if there’s anything you need.”

Niall lifts his head, a crease from the edge of the desk reddening his skin. “Prayers, captain, lots of them.”

The captain laughs. “I’m not a religious man, but I’ll say one for you.” 

They leave his office, Niall grumbling the whole way back to their respective desks. “We’re either never going to solve this or we’ll end up dead _for_ solving it.” 

Harry shakes his head at the dramatics. “We’ll be fine, Niall. I say we go to this bar tonight, see if we see or hear anything that might be interesting.” 

Niall agrees, on the condition they stay for the Burlesque show. 

“Obviously.” Harry laughs. 

\--

When Harry and Niall walk into ‘The Crafty Pig’, the bar is full of patrons. Many are at the bar, ordering copious amounts of alcohol and shouting loudly, some sitting at tables near a stage, some filtering in and out of a curtain to the back rooms. The boys head to the bar to order, and two vodka sodas are slid over the counter to them. Tonight is all about getting a feel of the bar, observing, and trying to see if there’s any suspicious behavior. They head to the tables and pull out two chairs to sit. They sip on their drinks, Harry glancing around to see if he can see anyone who looks out of place. 

The show starts up, Niall hooting loudly and clapping his hands. Harry laughs, watching a girl prance onstage, swaying her hips and peeling off layer after layer. The audience is entranced, the music an upbeat jazz tune full of trumpets and strumming bass. Her hips sway to the drum, the crowd begging for more skin, for more of the temptress on stage. She bites her lip as she unclips her bra, shaking her chest teasingly and making the crowd go wild. As she peels it off she uses two fans to hide from the crowd, everyone yelling for her to show herself. Niall is whooping, “Show us, baby, c’mon!”

The girl on stage giggles as she struts around the stage with the fans, twirling and giving little peeks. When she finally drops the fans, two tassels cover her nipples. The crowd lets out an audible groan, shouting loudly and raising their drinks. When she finishes her dance, she stands to bow before running off stage quickly. Niall looks over to Harry, his cheeks ruddy and pink. “Man, she was a stunner, huh?”

Harry nods. “Yeah, very cute.” 

Truth be told, Harry’s not that interested in girls, more keen on pretty boys. He can objectively say a girl is pretty, the girl on stage was, but she’s definitely not who he thinks about late at night when he’s hard and desperate. 

Another girl makes her way onstage, dancing and teasing the crowd. Harry zones her out, sipping his drink and scanning the crowd once again. He doesn’t see anyone who looks like they might be suspicious, only a few guys at a corner table making his eyes linger. They’re all sitting close together and talking, not even paying attention to the show. He makes a mental note to keep his eyes on them, turning back to the stage when the girl finishes. 

Niall gets up to get another drink, leaving Harry alone at the table. Harry keeps glancing at the group of men, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. They turn in their chairs as the next dancer comes onstage, shouting and catcalling obnoxiously. Harry turns to see why this dancer is different and immediately his stomach drops. 

The most gorgeous boy has come onstage, wrapped in a black silk robe that reaches the floor with a black feather boa dangling over his shoulder, the slit of the robe showing most of his left leg. He struts around the stage to the music, shimmying his delicate shoulders and rolling his body to the beat. He bends slightly at the knees, giving the crowd a playful wink before spreading his thighs and running his hands over them. They’re gorgeous, golden tan and thick. Harry wants to bite them, leave his marks all over them. The boy rolls his hips in a circle, tilting his head back with his mouth open in a silent moan. 

The crowd cheers, a loud ‘ow ow’ coming from Niall as he takes his seat again. The boy snaps back up as the music picks up again, twirling around the stage and bouncing with each step. He slings the feather boa around, wrapping it around his neck before snapping it at the crowd with the cutest giggle. He starts to pull his long black glove off his hand, pretending to lick at the back of it to get a shout from the crowd. His eyes crinkle at the reaction. As soon as both gloves are off, he raises his hand in the air and swings them, twisting his hips before dropping to the floor, bouncing quickly back to his toes, and tossing the gloves offstage. 

The boy shows a peek of his ass as he twirls, the song coming to a close and a new one beginning quickly. He turns to face the back of the stage, glancing over his shoulder at the crowd and dropping his right eye into a wink. Shaking his hips minutely, he pulls the black robe up to reveal the backs of his legs little by little. A man towards the front starts shouting louder than the crowd, “C’mon, baby! Stop teasing!” 

The boy laughs, winking at him as he tugs the robe over his ass, strappy panties covering it and accentuating the roundness of it. His cheeks are jiggling with each shake of his hips, thighs firm and muscular. 

He drops the robe over his ass once again, turning to strut forward quickly to tease the crowd, twirling as he unbuttons and reveals the full set of lingerie underneath. He has on a corset, black and sheer, that meets his matching bra, glimmering in the lights of the bar. The strappy panties also feature a strap around each thigh, hugging them tightly and digging in when he steps. His waist is tiny, exaggerated in the corset that’s hugging his curves. He swings the robe in his hand before rolling his shoulders back so it falls to his hands and turns to show off his ass, smirking at the crowd as he slaps his right cheek. He slinks forward, leaving the robe on the floor before turning and dropping to his knees, crawling towards the front of the stage. He stands quickly and drags his hands up his legs, strutting across the stage once more before going into a split, undoing his corset as he sinks lower and tossing it to the side. The crowd cheers, impressed with the boy’s flexibility. 

Harry is completely dumbfounded, his jaw probably hanging to his feet. The boy turns, rolling his body in a humping motion on the floor before sitting up and spreading his legs, hands covering his groin and dropping his jaw in a shocked expression. Playing coy like he doesn’t know exactly what he’s doing. He rolls his shoulders, looking up through his dark, long eyelashes. The boy sits up onto his knees, bouncing back and forth. Harry’s sure he’s going to have so many dreams about that alone. 

The boy stands, strutting back towards the band and reaching back to unclasp the bra, shaking his hips to make his ass jiggle deliciously. He takes the bra off, swinging it to the beat of the song and giggling over his shoulder at the crowd going wild. He slings it off stage, bending to grab the two peacock fans at his feet, covering his chest as he struts forward. He gives the crowd a peek as he twirls and brushes the fans over his heaving chest, his nipples covered in emerald green tassels to match the feathers. Harry twitches in his dress pants, a groan slipping out of his mouth before he can stop it. He knows it’s highly inappropriate to touch himself in a public establishment, but god he’s never wanted to get his hand around his cock so badly. 

The dancer sways his hips as he teases the crowd, showing off his gorgeous body. He drops to the floor to show off his flexibility before rising to his knees again, mimicking the same bouncing movement and shaking his hips so the tassels swing in circles. He stands, letting the fans drag over his body enticingly and then holds them behind his back like a peacock's tail, swaying them side to side as he steps across the stage. His abs clench as he shakes his hips, tassels swaying with each movement. He lifts the fans high in the air as the song comes to a close, his smile brightening the room as he giggles at the standing ovation. 

Harry’s out of his seat cheering loudly, his pants tented obviously. He would normally be humiliated but he doesn’t feel an ounce of shame when he’s just watched that performance. His attention breaks when a man jumps onstage and runs towards the boy, Harry’s hand instinctively reaching for his gun. Niall grabs his arm, eyes bulging as he shakes his head. A burly man grabs the man's arms and drags him towards the exit. The man shouts the whole way and when Harry looks back at the boy on stage, he has fear in his eyes and he’s quickly gathering his things to run backstage. Harry furrows his brows, plopping back down in his chair. 

“Wow, that was incredible,” Niall laughs, still clapping loudly. “Can’t wait to see what’s next.” 

Harry notices that the man had come from the table he was watching before, the group of men finishing their drinks and gathering their coats to head towards the exit, as well. He catches a glimpse of all their faces, making sure to commit them to memory just in case. 

Another dancer makes her way onstage, getting the crowd going again. Harry tries to pay attention to the show but his mind keeps drifting to the gorgeous boy. He thinks of his full hips and how his body moved, the obscene facial expressions he makes. Harry’s not one to believe in love at first sight but he’s pretty sure he would do anything the dancer told him to without question. He’s hungry for more, considering going backstage and asking for his name, but he decides against it when the show ends and Niall stands. “Ready, then?”

Harry nods, finishing his drink and heading for the exit with the crowd. His thoughts are still replaying the boy bouncing on his knees, head tilted back and chest heaving. How will he ever recover?

\--

Harry and Niall return the next night with the plan to start asking around to gather information, starting with the owner and bartender, Zayn Malik. They slide up to the bar, ordering two drinks. Harry begins a conversation with Zayn, introducing himself as Harry Styles, conveniently leaving out his job title.

“Zayn, nice to meet you.” The man smiles widely, shaking his hand. “You two new patrons, then? I’m not sure I’ve seen you around.”

“We came last night, loved the show,” Niall joins, “Niall, nice to meet you.” They shake hands. 

“How’d you hear about us?” Zayn asks, leaning on the bar and looking between the boys. 

“Heard a lot about it from a few friends, thought we’d check it out.”

“Any names? I might know them, I usually know everyone,” Zayn asks curiously. “We used to be members-only but I’ve been letting up on those rules because the show has gotten so popular.” 

Harry tries to think of a name that wouldn’t alarm the boy, mind desperately racing over the case folder placed on his desk at the station, but ends up drawing a blank due to the sparse amount of leads they currently have. ”Jimmy Hill,” he blurts out randomly, glancing at Niall for help. 

Zayn purses his lips. “Huh, I don’t think I know him.” 

“Yeah, he's a friend of someone else who comes here. Jack, I think is his name?” Niall tries to save the night, dropping the mob boss’s name casually. Zayn stiffens, eyes shifting around the bar to make sure no one heard. 

“Not sure who you mean, wouldn’t know who you were talking about,” Zayn says, his voice lowering. “And you may want to be careful who you’re name dropping here.” 

Harry furrows his brows, acting like he wouldn’t have a clue about what Zayn is talking about. “Why?” 

Zayn shakes his head. “It was nice meeting you boys, enjoy the show.” 

He moves down the bar to some of the other patrons, smile brightening once again. Niall sighs, “Well, that was a bust.” 

Harry rolls his neck. “Yep. So, split up now?” 

Niall nods. “We’ll meet up later.” 

Niall heads across the bar, slipping behind the dark red curtain to the back rooms. Harry plops down in a chair with a good view of the stage, glancing at the tables around him for a friendly-looking face. He shakes a few hands and introduces himself, asking some inconspicuous questions to attempt to gather information. Unfortunately, no one seems to have anything that might help them out, not knowing any of the names Harry asks about. Just as he’s about to move tables to ask some of the other patrons, the boy from the night before comes on stage. 

Tonight he has a large red feather boa, almost the same size of the petite boy. He walks slowly across the stage, popping his shoulder with each drum hit. He’s wearing a long, red silk dress with black gloves that reach his elbows. It isn’t until he turns his back to the crowd that Harry realizes the ass is out of the dress, laced up and revealing a red thong. 

He dances across the stage, swinging his hips and twirling the boa expertly. He drags it over his skin, his free hand following the movements up the front of his body. The boy slings the boa to the side and turns his back to the audience, hands cupping his ass and sliding over his hips. He unzips the skirt of the dress, peeling it back and smiling cheekily at the crowd as they shout. 

The boy sways his hips, shaking his ass and strutting around the stage. He turns to lean on the grand piano as the skirt slips down his legs, his ass popping back deliciously. He prances forward, hands gliding over his body before sliding the gloves off and searching into the crowd, hand coming up to cover his eyes from the lights. His eyes lock with Harry’s and suddenly Harry can’t breathe. Louis smirks, nodding his head before quirking his finger at him. He raises his eyebrows challengingly when Harry doesn’t move, mouthing 'Come here.' Harry looks around before turning back to the boy, who’s nodding as he gestures for Harry to come to the edge of the stage. 

Harry rises out of his seat and starts towards the stage, eyes locked as the boy continues to dance. He gestures for the crowd to part, people hopping up and moving their chairs to get out of Harry’s way. 

As Harry approaches the stage, the boy squats down, legs spread wide and eyes glittering seductively. Harry's heart pounds in his throat, hands shaking as a cold sweat breaks out on his forehead. _'Oh, fuck'_ the only words ringing over and over in his head. 

The boy slides the gloves behind Harry’s head to pull him closer, Harry’s hips bumping the edge of the stage. Their faces are mere centimeters apart, Harry shuts his eyes instinctively as lips come closer to his. Breath tickles his lips, Harry raising his hand to grip the dancer’s hip and squeeze. He feels the breath against his lips stutter, just barely brushing mouths and noses bumping. The boy’s tongue licks at his lower lip, and Harry groans needily when the boy pulls back and smirks at him. Harry slides his hand to the boy’s ass, biting his lip when the boy buries his fingers in his hair. The boy brings him closer once more, licking into his mouth without allowing their lips to touch each other's. The dancer stands, dismissing him with a push to Harry’s chest and turns back to the stage. 

Harry turns dumbly, staggering back to his seat as the crowd cheers him on, people slapping his back as he passes them. The dancer laughs, shaking his head before going back to his routine, shaking his ass for the crowd. He undoes his corset, swaying his hips side to side and batting his eyelashes. He tosses it away, sashaying across the stage before dropping slowly into a split, chest heaving as he drops to the floor and twists his body, laying back and kicking his legs into the air. He bounces back onto his feet, twirling around the stage as he unclasps the red bra and tosses it to join his discarded corset. He bends to grab the large feather boa once again, winks at the crowd as he stands and twirls, giving the crowd a peek at his choice of tassels tonight. Red to match the rest of the ensemble. Harry’s going to _cry_. 

He swings his hips, smirking at the crowd and locking eyes with Harry again. He drags his hand down his abs, rubbing over his groin and moaning exaggeratedly. Harry can’t hear it, but he knows the sound escaped, knows it wasn’t fake. He can see the boy's throat vibrate with the movement. God, he wants to hear it, wants to get his beautiful body underneath him and hear every single noise he can make. The boy turns around and struts towards the band, ass jiggling with each step, tugging the thin straps of his thong up over the meat of his hips as he walks. He grabs the boa from the stage and plays with it, twisting it around his body before dropping one side of it and rolling his right shoulder so the tassel will swing in circles. The crowd erupts, many people rising out of their chairs to shout. 

The boy dances across the stage, thrusting his hips and shimmying his shoulders. He runs his hands over his body, abs tightening with the roll of his hips. He flattens his palms parallel to the floor as he rolls his shoulders to make both tassels swing, locking eyes yet again with Harry. Harry groans and drops his head back, dropping his eyes to his groin and digging the heel of his palm into his cock. He can’t help himself, not with the taste of the boy on his tongue and the gorgeous display in front of him. 

The boy turns his back to the crowd once again, bending at the hips to grab his ankles and dragging his hands up his calves. He squeezes at his thighs and drags his fingers over his groin, bulge growing as he dances. He struts forward, hands on his hips as the song comes to a close. The drummer taps the cymbals, the dancer dragging his hands over his petite body, squeezing his curves before turning to show off his ass. He turns back to roll his hips, smiling at the standing ovation, popping his hips with the drum kick. He quickly gathers his discarded items, disappearing behind the curtain leading to backstage. 

When the show ends Harry stands to find Niall, meeting him at the bar and smiling dopily when he sees him. Niall’s got his eyebrows raised, an unmistakable smirk lacing his features. “I see you’ve made a friend, H.” Harry laughs, sure his face is red from the blush that’s crawled up from his chest and neck. Niall quirks his head. “C’mon then, loverboy.” 

When they get out onto the streets away from the crowds Niall turns to walk backwards. “So did you get any leads?” 

“Well- uh.” 

Niall shakes his head. “Too busy kissing that pretty boy onstage, I see. Gonna blow the whole case for a piece of ass?”

Harry rolls his eyes. “I will not.” He shoves Niall’s shoulder. “He’s just so beautiful.”

His partner sighs as he shakes his head. Harry interrupts him before he can start chastising him again, “You know the case comes first.” 

“Looks like you came first tonight. At least from my view.” 

Harry squawks, chasing Niall down the street, their laughter bouncing off the buildings. 

\--

Harry strolls into the police station the following morning, heading straight to the coffee machine to remedy the headache that’s settled behind his eyes. When he sits down at his desk, he flips open a file and jots down a few sentences, notating his memories from the past few nights. The fight during the gorgeous dancer's set, the table of rowdy men, the owner’s behavior after they mentioned Jack Jenkins. He stands, heading to dig through some of the records they keep down in the basement. 

Niall walks in, smiling at him and raising his eyebrows. “Going downstairs?”

“Yeah, going to go through the mugshots and see if I find any of the men that were at that table the other night.” 

Niall nods. “Okay, let me know if you find anything.” 

Harry gets down to the basement, sitting at a desk as he flips through file after file of recent mugshots. He’s made it through most of the alphabet, eyes burning and not any closer to finding a single man that was sitting at that table the other night. He pulls out the P file, starting to sort through each physical photograph. He flips them over one by one, eventually stopping on one. He furrows his eyebrows, lifting it closer to his eyes so he can get a good look. This is definitely one of the men from the table, not the one that went after the pretty boy onstage but definitely one of the men that sat with him. He rubs the pad of his finger over the edge, setting it aside and going through the rest of the folder. He pulls out a few more mugshots of possible men, putting all the files back into their drawers before heading back upstairs to share with Niall. He sits at his desk, Niall spinning in his chair. “Anything?” 

“Yes, actually.” He drops the first photograph in front of Niall. “Liam Payne, he was sitting at that table of men last night. Tom Wright, Andrew James, and Richard DeAngelo, all possible as well. What do you think?” 

Niall looks at each photo, nodding his head at Liam. “Yeah, I recognize him. The others look familiar, too. Maybe at the table, maybe just around the bar.” 

Harry nods, having not thought about the fact that they might just be other men who were hanging around the bar the other night. He’s sure Liam was at the table though, he’s the one who looked like he was going to jump out of his skin at any moment. 

“Should we go back tonight? Try to get some more information out of Zayn?” 

Harry purses his lips. “It might be a good idea, see if we can make some headway since he obviously knows something.” 

Niall picks up each picture again, staring extra hard at the one of Liam. “Maybe see if we see Liam Payne there again, too? And who knows, maybe you’ll get to grope your little dancer again.” Niall smirks over the photo, eyebrows wiggling suggestively. 

Harry rolls his eyes and snatches the polaroids back, sliding them back into his folder and dropping it in his desk drawer. “I have a job to do, Niall. I’m not going to just ogle the entertainment.” 

“Looked like it last night.” 

Harry shakes his head, shoving at Niall’s shoulder. “Go do your job and stop telling me how to do mine.” 

Niall laughs as he turns around, going back to his paperwork. 

\--

When Harry and Niall walk into the bar, it’s packed wall to wall and there’s not a single seat available. They manage to squeeze between a few stools, leaning their elbows on the bar and waiting for Zayn to get to them. He serves them their drinks quickly. “Good to see you again, boys.”

Niall opens his mouth to ask Zayn a question but he turns quickly to the next patron, listening to their order and heading off to make it. Harry shrugs at Niall. “We can just wait till it slows down during the show. Take advantage of it then.” 

Niall sips his drink and nods, watching the bar area empty as people go to stand near the stage or claim any seat they’re lucky to snag. Niall turns to watch the first girl step onto the stage, strutting and flirting with the crowd. He shakes his head. “God, these are some of the most gorgeous ladies I’ve ever seen.” 

Harry glances over, smiling politely. “Yeah, she’s pretty.” 

Niall giggles, “You’re just waiting for your boy.”

“Not my boy, Niall.” 

They wait for Zayn to finish up with the patrons before catching his attention, Niall leading the conversation and trying to get any information from him. Harry gets distracted by the stage, not even paying attention to what they’re talking about. The lights dim and the star of Harry’s dreams steps onstage again. Harry tries to restrain himself, doing his best to not stare too much, to stop himself from getting on that stage and sweeping the boy off his feet. He takes a swig of his drink before turning. “I’ll be back.” 

He hears Niall laughing at him but he ignores it, weaving through the crowd. He finds a seat front and center; a miracle. He plops down into it, locking eyes with the dancer and smirking cheekily. The boy swings his hips, his set halfway over. 

He has a tufted, arched chaise lounge as his prop tonight, his back curving wickedly as he lays in the dip, his legs swaying in the air. He crawls around it, grinding into it and raising up onto his knees to unclasp his bra. He smirks as the crowd goes wild, eyes roaming over Harry’s body. When they raise back up to meet Harry’s stare he winks, his hand dragging down his front and over his groin, mouth dropping open as he rubs teasingly. He smirks at the crowd as they scream, going back to his routine. He shakes his ass, prancing around in his heels and shimmying his shoulders so his nipple tassels swing in the air. He’s stunning, intoxicating. He barely breaks eye contact with Harry, teasing him the rest of his routine. When he finishes he gives Harry one more appreciative up-down before strutting off the stage. 

Harry takes another sip of his drink before standing to head back to the bar, only to be stopped by a man stepping in front of him. 

“Louis wants to see you.”

“Who?”

The man nods his head towards the stage. “Dancer that was just on.” 

Harry raises his eyebrows, surprised that the boy would be asking for him. “Okay.” 

He follows the man through the red curtain and weaves through the backstage, stopping when the man turns to knock on a door. It swings open to reveal the scantily dressed boy, his eyes snapping to Harry’s and a filthy smile spreading over his face. “Hi there.” His voice is raspy and high, flirty. He pushes the door wider to let Harry in, shutting the door and leaning against the vanity. “What’s your name, handsome?” 

“De- uh, Harry Styles.” 

Louis raises his eyebrows at Harry’s stutter. “Are you sure?” 

Harry masks his near slip-up by smiling brightly at the boy. “Positive, baby.” 

Louis hums, his hands pressing into the edge of the vanity as he leans back, crossing his ankles. Harry tries to be respectful and not let his eyes roam but the boy is still in just panties and his pasties. His heels elongating his gorgeous, tan legs. His eyes drag down, mouth watering at the thick muscle of his thighs. “You’re an absolute doll.”

Louis giggles, stepping forward so he can press his hands into Harry’s hard chest. “Not so bad yourself, Styles.” 

Harry’s hands go to Louis’ hips. “I like your name, by the way. Suits you.”

“Does it?” He tilts his head, Harry’s heart skipping a beat at how cute the boy is. 

“It’s very delicate, worthy of royalty like you.” Harry smirks, sure he’s making the pretty boy melt.

Louis scoffs, rolling his eyes. “So sure of yourself, you are. How’d you find the bar?” 

It dawns on Harry that he should ask Louis some questions about the case, try and see if he knows anything. 

“Friend of mine, Robert, told me his friend Jack comes. Said it’s my kind of place.” 

Louis’ nose scrunches. “That’s nice.” He steps back quickly. “Think the show's over, bar will be closing soon.”

Harry wants to reach out and tug him back in but he knows that this is Louis asking him to leave. He wouldn’t want to make the boy uncomfortable so he nods. “Alright, baby. I’ll be leaving, then.” 

Harry heads for the door and Louis grabs his wrist. “Hey.” Harry turns, eyebrows raised. Louis smiles sweetly. “Come see me tomorrow.” 

Harry nods, already a sucker for the pretty boy. “Alright.” 

When Harry finds Niall again he’s closing out his tab at the bar, smiling when he notices the direction Harry came from. 

“Well hello, loverboy.” 

“Oh hush, you’re never going to let this go, are you?”

“No chance, H.” 

They head home, hands in their pockets. “Did you get a special treat backstage?”

Harry shakes his head. “No, we talked. Think he might be valuable.”

“Don’t try to pretend like you’re back there working, Harry,” Niall laughs, “I’m not silly.” 

“I’m serious! He might know something, dancers gossip.” 

Niall hums. “Yeah, okay. As long as you keep your priorities straight, it’s not my business.” 

\--

The next day at the station Harry starts to dig for more information on Liam Payne. He searches for his file, looking through the arrest records and locating his criminal history. It’s pretty sparse, besides his arrest earlier this year. He was charged with organized crime. Another man was arrested with him for assault and battery. He flips the page to see the details for that arrest, jaw dropping when he sees the name. Louis Tomlinson. 

Harry doesn’t think to tell Niall, immediately grabbing the paperwork and rushing to his desk to grab the rest of the file and head home for the day. He gets ready quickly, intending to go to the bar early tonight and get a good seat for the show. He has a list of questions he wants to ask Louis, most of them about Liam Payne and his dealings in organized crime. He wants to know why Louis was charged with assault and battery. What was he doing to be involved in such a rough scene? 

When he gets to the bar he orders his drink and sits in the same seat as the night before, waiting for the show to begin. He looks around the bar, noticing a few faces he'd seen in the mugshots he'd looked through. 

When Louis comes out onstage, Harry settles back into his chair, smiling when he locks eyes with the pretty boy. He walks across the stage, swaying his hips, rolling his shoulders, and popping his hip on each drum hit. Tonight he’s wearing a black, sparkling corset with a long black skirt, feathers trimming the bottom of it. There’s a long slit, showing off the boy's gorgeous thigh. Louis raises the edge of his skirt, smiling at the crowd as they cheer. 

He turns, swaying his ass. Harry watches as he undoes the corset and skirt. He shoves the skirt down his legs, revealing his gorgeous ass. Harry realizes Louis is wearing a bodysuit and when he turns, he sees the deep V of it dips down to his belly button, his chest revealed. His nipples are covered in black tassels and he uses the skirt to tease the crowd, pretending to be shy about revealing his body. He tosses it to the side, dragging his hand down the front of his body and unzipping the bodysuit slowly before twisting around, dropping into a split and dragging the zipper over his groin and backside. He slides each piece off his body, a thong the only article left. Harry has leaned forward, his chin in his hand as he shakes his head, eyes roaming Louis’ gorgeous body. 

Louis shakes his ass, strutting forward to grab the red-feathered fans at the edge of the stage. He drags them over his body, giving the crowd peeks at his curves. He rolls his shoulders and swings the tassels on his chest, winking at Harry as the crowd shouts for him. He prances around the stage, dropping to his knees and bouncing a few times before laying back onto the floor and dragging his leg to his chest to lick at his own thigh. Harry groans, watching as Louis straddles the fan with his back to the crowd, rising up and down on his knees. He looks stunning, glowing in the light of the bar. 

When Louis stands, he leaves the fans where they are and starts to strut through the crowd. Harry sits back, their eyes locked. The boy grabs his shoulders, straddling his thighs and shaking his hips. Harry immediately grabs them, Louis spinning and dropping his ass onto Harry’s groin. He swivels his hips in a figure-eight motion, rubbing his hands up over his chest, arms raising to tangle his fingers in his own hair and tugging. Harry drags his hands down the front of Louis’ thighs and leans forward to nip at his earlobe with his teeth. “Fucking tease, baby.”

Louis glances over his shoulder at Harry, standing and straddling his thigh and humping his hips forward, abs clenching with each movement. Harry bites his lip while he watches, eyes rolling back in his head when Louis’ knee applies a small amount of friction to his own groin. Louis pats Harry’s cheek roughly before standing to full height and shaking his ass in his face, bending at the hips and shimmying his shoulders. Harry wants to bite the thick of it, get his mouth on the pink hole he knows lies under the skimpy thong. Louis struts back to the stage and finishes his set, taking a bow before running off the stage. 

This time Harry doesn’t wait for anyone to ask him to go backstage, he stands and heads there on his own. He knocks on the same door from the night before, smirking down at the gorgeous dancer when he swings the door open. 

“Hi, baby.” Louis bites his lip and grabs his shirt to tug him inside. Harry goes to sit on the couch in the dressing room, leaning back with his hands behind his head. “You did amazing out there.”

“Yeah?” Louis smiles, swaying closer. “Thought you’d enjoy my little surprise.”

Harry raises his eyebrows. “Enjoy? It was torture.”

Louis shrugs then winks. “Not a masochist then?”

“More of a sadist myself.” 

Louis hums, he stands between Harry’s spread legs, his fingers brushing the tops of his thighs. “I’d like to test that out.”

Harry bites his lip, dragging his hands up the outsides of Louis’ gorgeous, tan thighs. He spreads his arms out by his sides. “C’mere, doll.” 

Louis straddles Harry’s hips on the couch, dropping his ass onto his groin like he did in front of the crowd. He grinds once, Harry groaning and grabbing his hips to hold the boy still. Louis giggles. “Feel good?”

Harry smirks. “Too good, c’mere.” He leans up to capture Louis’ lips, sliding his hands to his lower back and sucking his lower lip into his mouth. Their tongues slide, plush lips slick with spit. “Taste so good, baby.” 

Louis moans, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck to tug on the hair at the nape. He feels the boy shiver as Harry licks into his mouth roughly, pouring so much passion into the kiss. His hands slide down to Louis’ ass, gasping when Louis slaps his hands away and giggles. “Didn’t say you could touch.” 

Harry drops his head back and groans grumpily, his eyes fluttering shut when Louis attacks his neck. He nips at his jawline, sucking a hickey just above the collar of his shirt. Louis tugs his head closer and brings their lips back together, moaning into his mouth when Harry pushes his tongue past his lips. He explores Louis’ mouth, his hips grinding up into his ass. 

Louis whines, grinding back to meet each thrust of Harry’s hips. Their mouths opened wider, Harry tonguing Louis roughly, trying to drag him closer by his hips. “Want you.” Harry begged. Louis tuts, smirking when Harry groans. “C’mon, baby.” 

“I’m not an easy girl, Harry. You’ve got to work for it.” 

Harry raises his eyebrows. “I’ve endured your dancing for days in these skimpy outfits, don’t you think you’ve tortured me enough?” 

“Mm, poor thing.” Louis tugs his hair one more time, grinding roughly before standing and patting his cheek. “Keep it up and maybe I’ll reward you.” 

Harry stares as Louis changes into comfier clothes, ruffling his hair in the mirror. “Aren’t you leaving?” 

Harry tilts his head back, sighing before standing and attempting to adjust his hard cock in his slacks. “Fine, fine, I’m going.” 

“See you later, handsome.” Louis winks in the mirror at him, checking his makeup. Harry shuts the door behind himself and heads back into the bar. He’s struggling to walk with his cock refusing to soften so he swings his legs out a little more than usual, trying his best to conceal it. When he walks past the bar he hears Zayn start laughing so he turns to see what’s so funny and apparently, it’s him. 

He smiles awkwardly. “What?”

Zayn gives him a once over. “I see you’ve met Louis.” 

Harry raises his eyebrows, another man sitting at the bar turns to look at him curiously. “What do you mean?”

Zayn points a glass at his dick. “Happens to the best of them.” 

Harry tries not to think about what that might mean, taking a seat at the bar. Zayn pours him a drink and slides it over to him. “Have you met Liam?” 

Harry’s head snaps up. “I’m sorry?” 

Zayn points at the other man. “Liam, this is Harry Styles. Harry, this is Liam Payne.” 

\--

Harry spends most of his next morning writing everything he can remember about Liam into his notes, starring next to a few of the quotes he remembers. 

When lunch rolls around he leans back in his chair, thinking of the packed brown bag in the break room. His nose wrinkles up and he sighs frustratedly. Blue eyes and pretty pink lips pop into his head, his stomach swooping at the memory of how that mouth tasted last night. He wonders if Louis would already be at the bar and if he would be willing to go get something with him. He stands and grabs his jacket, making up his mind in an instant. 

When he descends the stairs into the speakeasy it’s deserted but he can see Zayn setting up behind the bar. “Hi there.” 

Zayn looks up. “Oh, Harry. What are you doing here?” 

“Is Louis here?” 

Zayn raises his eyebrows. “Yeah, he’s in the dressing room finishing his costume.” 

Harry heads towards the back, past the red curtain and down the hall to the familiar door. He knocks softly, footsteps sounding on the other side of the door. When it swings open Louis looks up at him confusedly. “Harry?”

“Hi, baby.”

Louis smiles. “What’re you doing here?” 

“Wanted to see if a certain pretty boy wanted to go get some coffee with me?” Harry smirks, reaching out to drag his index finger over the protruding bone of Louis’ collarbones. 

Louis laughs, shaking his head at him and grabs his wrist. “What?”

Harry looks up from where their skin is touching. “What?” 

“Are you serious?”

Harry feels as confused as Louis looks now. “Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” 

Louis’ eyes roam over his face as if he’s searching for any ounce of a joke. “Uh, yeah- yeah, I’d love to go. Let me grab my coat.” 

Harry nods, watching Louis turn quickly and grab the soft peacoat hanging on a coat rack. He’s dressed in a soft blue dress that reaches just past his knees, ruffles decorating the bottom half of it. His hair is clipped back with a pretty barrette, pearl necklace dangling from his delicate throat. He has a pair of well-worn oxfords on his feet, adding a cute touch to the very feminine outfit. 

Once his coat is buttoned he glances around the room once more before turning to Harry. “Ready?” 

Harry reaches his hand out, smiling when Louis intertwines their fingers and shuts the door behind them. 

They walk down the street towards the corner coffee shop, taking a seat near the back. They peel their coats off and sit, a waitress coming to take their orders. Harry orders himself a coffee and a sandwich, smiling at the gorgeous boy across from him as he orders waffles. The waitress brings their coffee, pouring it and leaving tins of cream and sugar. He tries not to judge Louis’ coffee order, he does, but he can’t help shaking his head when Louis adds one more heaping spoon of sugar. 

“Leave me alone.” Louis laughs, sticking his tongue out at Harry. They eat their lunches, Louis getting whipped cream on his upper lip and blushing furiously when Harry leans forward and kisses him, licking it off. “You’re so silly.” 

Harry can’t help but stare the entire lunch. “So, how did you get into dancing?”

Louis looks up from his waffle. “I’ve been dancing my entire life. I used to dance down on Prospect Ave when I was just a small boy because it was just my mother and I.”

Harry nods, eyes wide at the idea of little Louis dancing on such a busy street in Central Los Angeles to make ends meet. 

Louis sighs. “Then during the war I went to go dance for soldiers to gain some professional experience. After that I needed a place to work and my friend Zayn asked me to join the lineup at the bar.” He leans forward, smiling at Harry. “I don’t think you’ve ever told me what you do, Styles.” 

Harry stares at Louis. “Well, um- I work in human relations.”

Louis raises his eyebrows and scoffs. “Human relations? Is that an innuendo?” 

Harry barks out a laugh, smacking his palm over his mouth as other patrons stare at them grumpily for being too loud. Louis giggles, biting his lip to stifle the noise. Harry’s eyes twinkle as he shakes his head. “Filthy, filthy boy.” 

Louis flutters his eyelashes as he leans forward, lip still tucked between his teeth. “You have no idea.” 

“I’d love to find out, baby.” 

Louis fingers his pearl necklace, the toe of his shoe dragging up Harry’s pants leg. “What’s in it for me?”

Harry smirks, chuckling lowly. “Complete satisfaction of your innermost desires, baby.” 

Louis’ breath catches, his eyes widening before going back to a neutral expression. It’s too late, though, Harry’s seen the way he’s affecting Louis. He licks his lips, satisfaction spreading through his belly as he watches the flush tinge the boy’s chest a pretty pink. He wants to get his hands on Louis to see if he can make that color deepen, see if the blush matches his gorgeous ass after a few smacks. 

When they finish their meals they stand and put their coats back on, walking hand in hand towards a block of boarding houses. Louis has to go and get his makeup and hair fixed before his show tonight. They get to the step of the house he’s been renting for the last year, Louis stepping up one step and turning to Harry. He grabs the smaller boy’s hips, smiling up at him. “I’ll see you later tonight, baby.” 

“Yeah?” Louis laces his arms around Harry’s neck, leaning forward to bump their noses. 

Harry nods. “Of course, now be a good girl and give me a kiss goodbye.” Louis giggles, their lips meeting and tongues sliding minutely before Louis’ pulling back and slapping his cheek. He turns to race up the stairs, Harry laughs and tries his best to ignore the pull in his chest when the door shuts and steals Louis away from him. 

\--

When Harry gets to the bar that night he’s earlier than he usually is. The bar is somewhat empty but patrons are trickling in one by one. He spots Liam Payne at the bar alone, sipping his drink as he reads a newspaper. Harry sits on the stool next to him, smiling at Zayn and ordering a drink. 

Liam smiles. “Hello.” 

Harry shakes his outstretched hand. “Hi, Liam. Good to see you again.” 

“Likewise, how’s your week been?”

“Very well, very well, and yours?” Harry sips at the drink Zayn sets in front of him, thanking him as he shakes his hand. Zayn goes to help the next patron and leaves the two men to their conversation, Liam folding his newspaper and setting it aside. “We didn’t get to speak much when I met you the other night.”

Liam nods, face curious. “We didn’t.”

“What line of work are you in?” 

Liam sips his drink. “Just odd jobs here and there, you know how it is.”

Harry furrows his eyebrows. “Like what?”

Liam clears his throat. “What is it that you do?”

Harry purses his lips. “Human relations.”

Liam smiles. “Sounds very rewarding.”

Harry hums, noticing that the bar is starting to really fill up. “So how’d you find this place?”

“I’m friends with Louis, when he started working here I came to watch, made friends with Zayn, too.”

Harry nods. “My friend Robert told me about this place.”

Liam’s glass drops, shattering on the floor. He quickly stands and picks up the bigger shards, mumbling out, “Sorry, sorry.” 

Harry helps him, Zayn grabbing a broom to get the smaller pieces. Once everything is cleaned Liam smiles awkwardly. “I should go, enjoy your evening, Mr. Styles.” They shake hands and Liam turns quickly, racing towards the red curtain. 

Harry wanders over to the lounge area, plopping into a chair and swirling his drink. The show should begin at any moment and honestly, Harry’s desperate to see his boy again after their date earlier. 

Just as the lights dim, Niall drops into the seat across from him. “Have you been coming here alone for any particular reason?” 

Harry sighs, tilting his drink back and taking a large swallow. He chews the ice slowly, not even sparing Niall a glance. 

When Louis comes out he stays on the stage but his eyes never break contact with Harry’s. He sucks on his fingers, rubs himself, and makes the most suggestive moves Harry’s seen him do. He winks, slapping his ass to close and prances off stage. Harry stands to go backstage but Niall grabs his arm and gives him a pointed look. “You’re playing with fire, Detective Styles.” 

Harry sees Liam slide back onto the stool he was on earlier and he gets an idea. “Want to meet Liam Payne? Tried to talk to him earlier but he brushed me off, maybe you’ll have better luck.” 

Harry introduces Niall and Liam, glancing around the room impatiently as he waits for them to hit it off. Harry’s partner is always so good at making friends, always able to get people talking. He’s easy to trust and gives off that warmth you usually only get from a long-term friend. Niall and Liam jump into a discussion that Harry hasn’t heard a single word of, immediately forming their own bubble. 

Harry stands, leaving the two to their own devices and heads behind the red curtain to see his boy. 

He knocks on the door and waits for the gorgeous pair of blue eyes to greet him but they don’t come. Harry knocks again, waiting a few more seconds before opening the door and taking a step inside. 

Louis’ leaning against his vanity with his arms crossed. He’s clearly uncomfortable and when Harry opens his mouth to ask what’s wrong he catches another person out of the corner of his eye. When he looks, his heart drops. Sat on Louis’ couch in his dressing room is the one and only. Jack Jenkins. 

Harry steps closer to Louis, widening his stance and crossing his arms defensively. “Hello.”

Jack sizes Harry up, a slow smirk spreading across his face. “Hello. Don’t mind me, I was just leaving. Just needed to have a little chat with the pretty thing.” 

“Louis isn’t a _thing_.” Harry squints his eyes, ignoring the tug on his arm from Louis. 

Jack stands, straightening his jacket and dusting his pants off. He slides his hat onto his dark brown hair, raising his eyebrows. “Down, boy.” 

Harry seethes and he can feel his jaw tick at the arrogance dripping from Jack’s tone. “Get out.” 

Jack rolls his eyes, tipping his hat as he turns to leave. “And what was your name? It’s very rude to not introduce yourself.”

“It’s not any of your business.” 

Jack gives him another once over before turning and leaving, the door slamming behind him as he goes. Harry immediately turns to Louis, grabbing his arms and checking over his body worriedly. “Are you okay?”

“I’m okay, Harry. You shouldn’t have spoken to him like that.” 

It dawns on Harry that he’s not supposed to know who that is. “Who is that?”

Louis sighs, shaking his head. “I don’t want you to get caught up in that, just know he’s a dangerous man.” 

“Why are you caught up in it? Why was he here?”

Louis bites his lip and looks down at his feet, still in his heels and skimpy stage outfit. He looks back up at Harry through his eyelashes. “You shouldn’t ask a lady such things, Styles.” 

Harry rubs at Louis’ cheekbones gently with his thumb, whispering, “Okay.” 

Louis smiles solemnly. “C’mere, my big protective man.” He giggles softly, tugging at the tie around Harry’s neck. Harry leans in, their lips brushing once, twice, before they sink into the kiss. Louis’ tongue teases at Harry’s lips, licking at the insides of his mouth and tasting him languidly. 

Harry wraps his arms around the smaller boy’s waist, pulling him closer so they’re chest to chest. Louis answers by wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck, sucking on his lower lip and twirling the curls at the base of his neck. “You’re so sweet to me, Harry Styles. Why?”

Harry pulls back slowly, kissing the tip of Louis’ button nose before capturing his lips again. “Because you deserve it.” He licks into his mouth. “Because you’re a beautiful person inside and out.” He presses three chaste kisses to his lips. “Because you’re so special, to the world but especially to me.” He squeezes Louis, pressing one last bruising kiss to his mouth before pulling back. “That’s why.” 

Louis stares at Harry in shock, blush tinting his cheeks and crawling down his neck to his chest. He shakes his head. “Oh, Harry," he whispers in awe, “you’re too kind for your own good.”

\--

Niall rushes into the station and almost runs Harry over, excitement making his cheeks pink. “H, you have no idea what you missed last night. After you left to love on your boy, Liam confided in me about how he's in the mob!”

Harry raises his eyebrows. “Yeah?”

“And then he told me about how Jack’s asked him to do a lot of unsavory things, that he was looking for a way out.”

Harry’s stomach drops. “Holy shit, Niall.”

Niall’s eyes are wide. “I know! He also mentioned a few places that might be interesting to us, we might want to go check those out.”

Harry nods, grabbing his paperwork. “C’mon, let’s go.”

\--

They stroll into the last place on Niall’s list, Harry’s irritation steadily growing from the lack of evidence they had gathered from the last few places. They had essentially wasted their time and while that normally would not bother Harry, he’s ready to go home and get ready for the bar so he can see his boy. They walk through the art gallery, Harry glancing at a few paintings on the wall as he follows Niall. When he finds a person who works here, a pretty girl with soft, brunette ringlets and big, blue eyes, Niall immediately turns on the charm. Harry watches in amazement as the girl swoons on the spot, melting under his own blue eyes and practically floating off the ground as he brushes her hair out of her eyes. 

“We have a friend, Liam, he said you might have some information for us.” 

She glances at Harry worriedly. “Liam?” 

“Yeah, he’s friends with our friend, Jack.” 

Her eyes widen. “Oh, oh, of course. Right this way.” 

She turns and walks quickly, the two men following her through the gallery and into a backroom. She stands off to the side, looking at Niall curiously. Harry walks over to the small desk in the corner, papers strewn all over it. He digs through each page, receipts and random slips of paper with names on them. Niall goes through the drawers of the desk, finding a folder that’s marked ‘paid’. He digs through each paper, stopping on one. “Harry.” 

Harry looks up, reading over the page. “Niall, do you understand what this is?”

Niall raises his eyebrows. “Connects Liam and Robert, don’t it?”

“Sure does.” Harry tucks the payment slip into his jacket pocket, looking through a few more papers and finding a photograph of Louis. He slides it out of the stack and his stomach drops. Louis is scantily clad, his eyes crinkled shut and lip bitten, very obviously infatuated with the taker of this picture. He glances around the room. “Whose office is this again?”

“Robert’s. This was his gallery.” 

Harry nods, glancing back at the photo before sliding it into his pocket with the other document. Niall digs through the rest of the papers. “Think that’s good for now?”

Harry nods, his mood severely damaged. “Yeah, ready to go.” 

Niall walks away with the pretty brunette’s address and a promise for a date next Friday. Harry walks away with even more questions about another pretty brunette that has plagued his mind for days now, Louis. 

\--

When Harry arrives at The Crafty Pig that night he heads for the bar and asks Zayn for a double, the headache that had developed after leaving Robert’s gallery growing stronger with each minute. Zayn slides the drink across the bar, smiling when Harry grimaces on the first sip. “Long day?”

Harry nods. “Is Liam coming tonight?”

“Not sure,” Zayn shrugs, “He comes and goes.”

“What do you mean?”

Zayn rushes over to help another patron, not hearing Harry’s question. When he comes back around, Harry smiles at him. “What do you mean Liam comes and goes? I thought he was a regular?”

“Well, he was. As of lately, he hasn’t been. Think it has to do with the crowd.”

“Has the crowd changed?” Harry sips his drink, raising his eyebrows at Zayn curiously.

“One second.” Zayn goes to help some more of the patrons, the show beginning. Harry turns on his stool to look at the stage longingly. He’s _finally_ getting somewhere with questioning Zayn and he can’t risk not getting any information. Sighing, he turns back to the bar, nursing his drink until Zayn comes back. “The crowd has changed some, more of the unsavory crowd hanging around. I think he wants to stay away from a few of them. They come in and he leaves immediately.” 

“Like who?”

“Charley is one. I don’t know much about the crowd. Charley went after Louis the other night and we had to kick him out.” 

Harry feels his stomach twist, thinking back to the photograph from Robert’s desk. Almost as if he knows they were talking about him, he comes on stage.

“Your boy's on.” Zayn smirks at him, sliding another drink across the bar. Harry looks over his shoulder, the warm feeling, his Louis feeling, still spreading through his chest even if he’s feeling confused. Louis dances, his eyes searching through the crowd. Harry swallows a few mouthfuls of his drink before setting it back on the bar and slipping off his stool. 

He heads through the red curtain to Louis’ dressing room, sitting on the couch he tends to occupy when he comes to visit his boy. 

When Louis comes rushing into the room after his set he stops in the doorway. “Harry.”

“Hi, baby.” 

“I was looking for you out there, did you- were you in here the whole time?” Louis grabs a towel to wipe some of the sweat off his face, taking a sip of water.

“Watched a few minutes of your dance from the bar, thought I’d come back here and wait for you.” Harry scratches his thigh through his dress pants, eyes dragging over Louis’ taut little body. He’s only wearing a baby pink thong, golden skin sparkling with the thin sheen of sweat that covers his body. “C’mere.” 

Louis climbs onto Harry’s lap, his hands linking behind his neck as their lips meet. Harry slides his hands over Louis’ hips, squeezing his ass. Louis smiles into the kiss. “What did I say about touching the goods?”

“Think you want me to touch them, baby.” Harry bites at Louis’ lip, jiggling Louis’ ass cheek in his hand. 

“Who said that? You’re not the boss last time I checked,” Louis bites, his tongue pushing into Harry’s mouth.

Harry chuckles low in his throat, his hand slapping Louis’ ass sharply. Louis gasps, burying his face in Harry’s neck and moaning as Harry slaps the other cheek. “Feels good, doesn’t it, baby?” His hand comes down hard again, sure to be leaving a red handprint. “You like that? Are you gonna be a good girl for me now?” 

Louis whines, biting at Harry’s collarbone. “Not likely.” 

Harry laughs, shaking his head. “Whatever you say, baby.” 

Louis grinds his hips down, their groins aligning, making the friction perfect. Harry groans, both hands groping Louis’ ass. “Fuck, that’s so good, doll.” 

Louis moans loudly, hips grinding faster, only stuttering when Harry shifts his hips up to deepen the grind. “Oh, fuck, Harry. More.”

Harry grabs Louis’ hair, tugging so he’ll meet his eye. “Gonna be good for me?” 

Louis nods quickly, eyes already starting to well up with need. “Please.” 

Harry kisses him, their tongues sliding together and lips smacking wetly. Harry grinds their hips, using his grip on Louis’ ass to control the speed. He slips one finger under the string of his thong, rubbing over his hole with a dry finger. Louis chokes out a moan, his hips jolting. “Fuck, fuck!” 

Harry feels Louis’ cum soaked thong making the front of his pants wet, feels the damp heat spread as he grinds. “So close, baby.” 

Louis leans back, fitting his hand over the bulge in Harry’s trousers. He grinds the heel of his palm just under the head of Harry’s cock. “Come for me, Harry. Wanna be your good girl.”

Harry groans, his orgasm blazing through his veins and making his eyes roll back. He thrusts into Louis’ hand a few times, cum ruining his dress pants. “Fuck, baby. You’re so good, so good for me.” 

Louis beams, his eyes bright and watery as he leans forward to capture Harry’s lips. They kiss gently, Harry petting his sides and caressing his body. Louis climbs off his lap after receiving his fill of kisses and cuddles, booping Harry’s nose and giggling as he runs off. 

\--

The following night, Harry is back in his spot at the table front and center, cheering his boy on. He tries to not worry about what connection Louis had to Robert, if there was a relationship there or if Robert was just infatuated. It’s not his business, he decides, screaming for his boy as he shakes his hips for the crowd, ass jiggling obscenely. As soon as he steps off the stage, Harry’s standing and rushing to the dressing room. 

When he steps into the room, Louis is just brushing the towel over his face, smiling at Harry in the reflection of the mirror. He looks stunning in the black thong and beaded nipple tassels, a pearl necklace on his delicate neck. Harry steps up behind Louis, trailing his fingers up the center of his chest, lips dragging over his neck. Louis moans, tilting his head back. “Harry.”

“So pretty, baby. Love when you wear your pearls.”

Louis bites his lip. “Yeah?”

“Yeah, such a lady, you are. Makes me want to give you my very own pearl necklace.” 

Louis’ breath catches at the insinuation. “Please.” He turns, instantly dropping to his knees and unbuttoning Harry’s trousers. “Oh, please, Harry.” 

He looks up at Harry through his dark eyelashes, lips already bitten red. Harry bends to unhook the necklace clasp, setting the pearl necklace on the vanity. He unzips his trousers, pulling his cock out and smirking down at the kneeling boy. “Suck.” 

Louis immediately sinks down, throat contracting around Harry’s cock. He pulls back, licking his lips before sucking the tip into his mouth. He looks up at Harry, making him throb at the sight of those pretty blue eyes. Louis sucks him back down, moan muffled from the mouthful. He starts to bob his head, fist twisting around the base when his lips meet it. His strokes are tight, just enough pressure to make Harry’s hips ache from the desire to snap forward. 

Louis pulls back to lick at the slit, thumb rubbing just under the head. Harry grabs a fistful of his hair, pulling Louis back down his cock. Louis’ mouth drops open, his throat opening beautifully for Harry to fuck how he wants. He thrusts his hips, moaning each time Louis’ gag reflex is activated, drool and precum dripping down his chin onto his bare chest. His nipple tassels sway with each thrust, Louis squirming but keeping his hands behind his back like a good boy. 

Harry can feel his orgasm approaching quickly, letting Louis go back to twisting his fist up his cock as he takes as much as he can into his mouth. Louis drops his hand, sinking down until his nose is buried in Harry’s pubes, throat constricting around the head of his cock and making Harry shiver. “Fuck, baby. I’m so close.” 

Louis whines, bobbing his head quickly. Harry fists his hair again, yanking him off his cock and starting to pull quickly with his own hand. “Fuck, gonna look so pretty with my cum hanging off your neck.” 

Louis tilts his head back, accentuating the soft skin covering his throat. “Please.”

Harry groans, cum shooting over Louis’ neck, catching on his sharp collar bones and dripping down his chest. He looks stunning, wrecked and whining as Harry scoops up some of it and feeds it to the boy. Louis sucks greedily at his fingers, shaking with pleasure. “Wanna cum, baby?”

“Already did.” 

Harry’s eyebrows raise. “You did?” He looks down to see Louis’ softening cock hanging where it’s slipped out of the thong. Cum coats Louis’ thigh and Harry’s certain he will never recover from the sight of a completely debauched Louis covered in their cum, eyes glassy and lips covered in spit and semen. He’s going to dream of this for the rest of his life. 

He helps Louis up, grabbing the towel he was using before and wiping his thigh gently. “Almost want to make you walk out of here with your new pearls. How’s that sound, doll?” 

Louis whines, his eyes going a bit unfocused for a moment before returning. “Fuck, Harry.”

Harry laughs softly, wiping the cum off Louis’ neck and leaning down to kiss him. “Did so good for me, you’re so pretty, baby.” 

Louis smiles, bumping their noses together. “You’re so attractive.” 

Harry chuckles, pinching his ass. “So are you.” 

Harry drops the towel on the vanity, kissing Louis three more times. “See you tomorrow night, angel?” 

Louis nods. “See you.” 

\--

Harry is taking his time with Louis. He had arrived just before Louis’ set and had watched smugly from the crowd, slipping behind the red curtain just as it ended to meet him in the dressing room. He had kissed Louis slowly, working him up and making him ache with need. Now, with his boy spread out on the couch, flushed and whimpering, Harry feels the arrogance that runs through his blood make his heart beat rapidly. He rubs his hands over Louis’ soft thighs, reveling in the sounds he makes, desperate for anything Harry will give him. He’s tossed the navy blue thong across the room and removed each of the nipple tassels already, wanting his boy bare for everything he has planned. 

Louis’ been good thus far, keeping his hands to himself and obeying. He’s growing more and more desperate, however, and it’s only a matter of time before he can’t take anymore. Harry drags his fingers over Louis’ petite cock, the head leaking steadily on his lower belly. His cock is red, angry, and every time Harry touches it the length twitches. He knows the boy is aching for relief, his entire body flushing to match the head of his cock. “Harry, please,” he whines, squirming as one of his hands drags up his own side to try to keep it away from where he wants it. 

Harry smirks. “What is it, baby?”

“Please, wanna cum so bad.” Louis bites his lip, his thighs quivering under Harry’s feather-light touches. “Want you.”

Harry drags his fingers over Louis’ balls, down his taint and rubs a dry thumb over his hole. Louis whines, arching his back and grinding down against the finger, begging for more with soft pleas. Harry stands, grabbing the vaseline off the vanity and returning to his place between Louis’ gorgeous legs. He dips his fingers into the jar, spreading the petroleum over his fingers as he sets it aside. Harry rubs gently at Louis’ hole, smirking up at him as he feels the boy relax. “That’s it, angel.” 

Harry pushes his first finger in slowly, watching in awe as it sinks deeper and deeper. Louis whines, his toes curling. “Harry, oh my god.” 

He pumps his finger a few times slowly before pushing in a second finger, watching as each knuckle disappears inside Louis. “Taking my fingers so well.” 

Louis’ eyes roll back as Harry starts to rub circles against his prostate, dragging his fingers down the walls as he pulls them out. He pushes back in, his other hand reaching up to cup Louis’ cock, resulting in a loud wail from his boy. Louis’ fingers dig into the couch as Harry pumps him faster, squeezing the head of his cock. He starts to jerk Louis quickly, watching as his back arches wickedly.

“Fuck! Oh my god! I’m-”

Harry drops Louis’ cock, smug grin only showing a fraction of the satisfaction he feels from the sob that’s been ripped from his boy’s throat. His cock twitches a few times, head throbbing and darkening.

“I was so close, why’d you do that?” Louis whines, “I was right there!”

“Be patient, doll.” Harry takes Louis’ cock into his hand again, rubbing circles into the head and watching the muscles in his tummy twitch. Louis kicks his legs out, high pitched moans spilling from that gorgeous mouth. “Look so pretty, babygirl. A vision.” 

He waits until Louis is _right there_ once again before yanking his hand back, his own cock throbbing at the sight of his boy tossing his head back and thighs quaking. “Fuck! Fuck! Please, Harry!” 

Harry slides his fingers back in, pumping quickly while he jerks Louis’ cock quickly. “Don’t let go until I tell you, baby.” 

Louis nods, sobbing and thrashing on the couch, nails digging into his own palms as pleasure overwhelms him. Harry groans at the sight, shifting on his knees to try to get some friction on his hard cock. Louis’ knees sway in as he gets closer to the edge, Harry smirking as he pushes his knees apart and rubs tight circles into the boy’s prostate.

Louis screams, his back arching and hips jerking up. Harry watches in awe as Louis shoots up his chest, an earth-shattering orgasm rushing through his body. 

Unfortunately, as much of a vision as he may be, Harry hadn’t given him permission. 

When Louis starts to come to, covered in cum and shaking, he whimpers softly, “Fuck. Harry. I didn’t mean to.” 

“I know, baby.” Harry pets at his boy’s hip, squeezing gently.

“Spank me, Harry. Punish me for it.” Louis sits up slowly, sliding to his knees in front of Harry. He slips his arms around Harry’s neck, climbing into his lap as Harry leans back. 

“Want me to punish you, baby? Make your pretty ass ache like your cock?” Harry pulls Louis’ body flush with his, cum smearing across his front. He squeezes Louis’ ass, shaking the cheek to feel it jiggle. He dips his fingers between the cheeks and rubs at his hole, sliding one of his fingers in. 

Louis clenches around the finger, burying his face in Harry’s neck. “Fuck, Harry. Spank me, please.” 

“Gonna give you what you need, doll.” Harry rubs his palm over Louis’ ass, squeezing each cheek in his hands before dragging his left hand up his back and cupping his neck. He raises his right hand, slapping the cheek sharply. Louis jolts, whimpering into his neck. Harry slaps again, squeezing gently at his neck. “Shh, baby.” 

Louis grinds his hips forward, his cock hard again from the spanking. Harry smirks, slapping twice in a row. “Such a sexy boy, getting hard again so soon.” 

Louis whines, heat rising to his face, neck warm under Harry’s palm. Harry slaps again quickly, biting his lip at the feeling of Louis’ thigh against his cock. He feels tears on his neck from the smaller boy, his hips grinding into Harry’s. After another hard slap, Louis screams into his neck and sobs, “Daddy!” 

Harry stops suddenly, having to take deep breaths so he doesn’t come in his trousers. 

“Oh, my god,” Louis whispers, “I’m sorry.”

“No, baby. Fuck, I love that. Call me ‘Daddy’ if you want to.” Harry grinds their hips together, slapping Louis’ ass. He sits back, unzipping his trousers and pulling his cock out. Louis lays back, smiling up at Harry as he leans over him. “Gonna jerk us off.” 

Harry coats his palm in vaseline and grabs their cocks in one hand, jerking them slowly and dropping his head to Louis’ neck. “Fuck.”

Louis wraps his legs around Harry’s hips, rolling his own up into his fist. “Daddy, fuck.”

Harry sucks at Louis’ neck, biting at his collarbones and sucking a deep bruise into his neck. “Love how you feel against me, baby. Love how soft you feel.” He strokes their cocks quickly, rubbing his thumb over the heads. The slick click of his fist fills the room, pleasure pooling in Harry’s gut. “Fuck, baby. I’m gonna come, gonna cover you.” 

Louis sobs, “Gonna come, Daddy. Want you to come on me, make me yours.”

Harry groans, thrusting his hips forward and spilling onto Louis’ belly, his cum coating Louis’ cock as he continues to jerk them. Louis follows closely, cum mixing with Harry’s. 

Harry cleans them up, wiping them down with a clean towel. He presses kisses to Louis’ face, helping him into some clean clothes. Once Louis is dressed he presses him against the dressing room door, kissing him softly and rubbing at his sides through the soft clothing. “Can I take you out to dinner?” 

“You mean.. you mean a date?” Louis’ big blue eyes look up at him curiously. 

Harry nods. “Exactly. I want to wine and dine my boy.” He presses a kiss to Louis’ cheek. “Wanna spoil you rotten.” 

Louis blushes. “Okay. I’d love to.” 

\--

Harry picks Louis up outside his boarding house the following evening, taking his hand and walking in the direction of the restaurant. Louis chatters away about his day, about a funny thing he'd heard earlier on his radio. Harry absorbs every ounce of information Louis gives him, smiles at the way Louis tucks his hair behind his ear. He loves seeing Louis here, outside the bar. Loves seeing how he reacts to Harry’s compliments and how he goes shy when he’s not dancing for a screaming crowd. 

When they arrive at the restaurant, they’re seated towards the back. They order drinks, their fingers linking across the table. Louis tells him about his life, his family and friends. He speaks about Liam, his best friend since they were young. He tells Harry about how much he loves having a glass of tea in the mornings. Harry gives just as much, telling Louis about all of his favorite things and his family. 

“Why are you so interested in me?” Louis asks, his smile soft and open, small thumb brushing over Harry’s longer one. 

“Well, you’re smart, you’re witty, you’re funny. You’ve got a beautiful ass.” 

Louis laughs, his little hand covering his mouth, fringe falling in his eyes. Harry reaches out and tucks it behind his ear. “You’re just so beautiful, Louis. Could stare at you for the rest of my life.”

Louis blushes. “Clothes on or off?”

“Both.” Harry smirks, dragging his thumb over Louis’ lower lip. “You look stunning in everything, baby.” 

Louis smiles, his cheeks darkening. The soft, quiet, bashful version of Louis sitting across from Harry makes him melt like butter in a warm pan. He wants to lay him down on a pile of soft blankets and just… snuggle him for the rest of time. 

They share a dessert, Harry feeding Louis bites and leaning across the table to kiss the taste off his lips. Louis kisses back softly, cupping Harry’s cheek. When Harry pulls back Louis nips his bottom lip, giggling when Harry groans, “Don’t tease.”

“Take me home and I won’t have to.” Louis bites his lip, looking up through his eyelashes.

Harry raises his hand, looking for the waiter. “Check!” 

Harry walks Louis to his boarding house, their hands brushing with each step. The air is thick with the prospect of what’s to come, nerves starting to settle in Harry’s stomach for the first time in forever. Something about Louis sparks feelings in Harry that he hasn’t had in a long time, probably since he was still in school pining after boys who had no interest in him. 

Louis invites Harry upstairs, “You have to be quiet, Ms. Jenny doesn’t like for us to have guests.”

Harry tiptoes behind Louis, climbing the stairs to his room. It’s quaint, just a seating area, bedroom, and a bathroom. It’s ornately decorated but Louis has added his own touch, clothes spread over almost every surface of the room. Louis cringes, picking up the articles from around the room and tossing them into a wardrobe in the bedroom. “Sorry, I couldn’t decide what to wear tonight.”

Harry smiles, noting the several pairs of shoes dotted around the floor. Louis ignores those, quickly putting on a record and rushing over to the small stove to put a kettle on. “Tea?”

“Sure.” Harry nods. “Thank you.”

Louis makes their tea, handing Harry a cup as they both take a seat on the small couch. Louis sips slowly. “I don’t usually- I’ve never actually brought anyone here.”

Harry sets his cup down. “What do you mean?”

“I just-“ Louis begins, wringing his hands, “I’ve done things, I just, not in my own space, my place.”

Harry lets the weight of that statement sink in, the fact that Louis trusts him to come to his safe place is already more than he could ask for. The fact that there are intentions behind asking Harry to come up to his safe space, intentions that Harry wouldn’t dream of taking advantage of, just adds to the pressure crushing his chest. 

Harry tries desperately to think of something to settle both their nerves, lighten the atmosphere, set the mood. It dawns on him and he reaches for Louis’ cup, setting it next to his, and grabs his hand. He pulls the boy off the couch, wrapping an arm around Louis’ small waist and cupping their hands together. Louis places his other hand on Harry’s shoulder. They sway slowly, Harry taking small steps and leading Louis in a slow waltz. Louis giggles softly. “Harry, your rhythm is about a half of a beat off.” 

“It is not!” Harry squawks, tickling his side and beaming at the laugh that bubbles out of Louis’ pretty mouth. He’s so fucking cute. 

They sway together until the record goes silent, still spinning on the turntable. Harry drags his thumb over Louis’ bottom lip, cupping his delicate jaw and leaning in to kiss him softly. Louis’ other arm comes up to wrap around Harry’s neck, their kiss deepening. Harry’s hands slide down the smaller boy’s back, sliding his tongue into Louis’ mouth and moaning at the taste. 

He walks them backwards to what he assumes is the bedroom, Louis turning out of his grip to grab his hand and drag him over to the bed. Harry grabs Louis’ hips, dragging him closer so he can get his lips back on Louis’ skin, kissing down his throat and dragging the sweater hanging off his shoulder, off. Louis moans softly, unbuttoning Harry’s shirt and rubbing his palms over his hard chest. 

Harry undresses Louis slowly, laying him back on the bed and pulling piece by piece off, kissing every inch of skin as it’s revealed. He licks at Louis’ nipples, sucking gently, watching his back arch. He leans down to take his cock into his mouth, sucking as he drags his fingers over Louis’ balls and back to his hole. 

Louis keens, pushing down against the dry fingertip, “Harry, please.” 

Harry sits up, glancing around the room. “Vaseline, baby?” 

“Top drawer of my bedside.” Louis points, squirming on the bed as Harry stands to grab the petroleum. He dips his fingers in, crawling back onto the bed between Louis’ legs and pushes one of his knees to his chest. 

“So pretty, baby. My gorgeous boy.”

Louis flushes, his lip sucked into his mouth. 

Harry pushes a finger in, pumping it a few times to coat the walls of Louis’ hole. When he sinks two fingers into the tight heat he spreads them to stretch him out, brushing his fingers over the boy’s prostate. Louis gasps, rolling his head to the side as he moans. His hips twitch, grinding down onto Harry’s thick fingers and choking back a whine, “Fuck.”

Harry lays on his belly, sucking at one of Louis’ balls before licking down the crease of his thigh. He drags his tongue over his ass cheek and dips down over his hole, lapping around his fingers while he pumps them steadily. Louis’ fingers find their way through Harry’s gelled hair, pulling softly and making him groan. A soft sob leaves his lips as Harry’s tongue wiggles into his hole, licking at his rim as he pushes a third finger into Louis. Louis whimpers as he clenches around the fingers, “Oh shit, feels good.” 

Harry watches his fingers sink into Louis over and over, committing every part of Louis to memory. He pulls his fingers out fully, quickly yanking his unbuttoned shirt off his shoulders and dragging his trousers down. He grabs the vaseline to slick up his cock, rubbing some more around Louis’ rim before tossing the container to the side. He grabs Louis’ thighs, hooking his boy’s ankles over his shoulder as he lines his cock up, dragging the tip around his rim. 

When he pushes in it’s like a punch to the gut, the tight heat swallowing him up. He leans forward onto his forearms as he sinks into him, groaning out his name and nipping at Louis’ earlobe. 

When he bottoms out he stills for a moment, watching Louis’ face closely as he adjusts, however, it isn’t long before Louis is clenching around him and whispering, “Please.” 

Harry pulls his hips back slowly before thrusting back in, setting a deep, hard pace that makes Louis’ eyes roll back in his head. He watches as Louis’ back arches, his legs dropping to wrap around Harry’s waist. Harry fucks into him quicker, the sound of skin slapping echoing through the quiet room. Louis chokes out a moan, “Oh, Harry, fuck.” 

Louis digs his nails into Harry’s back, dragging over his shoulder blades as Harry’s hips shift and the head of his cock nails his prostate over and over. Harry squeezes Louis’ hips, lifting them up off the bed as he thrusts, the headboard starting to bang against the wall loudly. 

They hear a thumping from the other side of the wall paired with a loud yell for them to be quiet. Louis immediately turns beet red and giggles quietly, Harry laughing and slowing his thrusts, pulling out and standing as he drags Louis to the edge of the bed by his ankles. 

Harry pushes back into him, returning to his quick pace minus the headboard knocking. Louis moans, throwing his head back. Louis lifts his legs, placing his feet on Harry’s pecs, sobbing as it deepens the thrusts. Harry angles his hips to the left and smirks at the scream Louis has to muffle into his arm as his cock hits his prostate. Louis reaches down to grab his own cock but Harry grabs his wrist and pins it above his head. “Gonna cum untouched for me, baby. I know you can do it.” 

Louis whines, grinding down into Harry’s thrusts and squeezing his eyes shut. Harry tweaks his nipple, dragging his blunt nails down his ribcage and pressing bruises into his hips. He slaps Louis’ muscular outer thigh and Louis fists his own hair, squirming as Harry’s thrusts turn brutal. His cock nails into his prostate almost painfully hard, Harry’s thrusts starting to grow sloppy from his building orgasm. 

He groans loudly, using Louis’ hips to flip him onto his tummy, grabbing his shoulders to make his ass bounce back against his thrusts. Louis sobs into the bed, fisting the sheets and arching his back. Harry slaps his ass, leaving a red handprint that’s sure to bruise. 

When he slaps over the same spot again, Louis screams, spilling what seems like gallons of cum onto the sheets below him. Harry groans at the hole clenching around his cock, his orgasm burning at the base of his spine as he spills into Louis, cum squelching as his thrusts slow. 

Louis whines when he pulls out, cum leaking out of his hole and dripping down his balls. Harry drags his thumb over his sore hole, rubbing the cum into his skin while Louis catches his breath. When he turns over he looks absolutely wrecked, eyes red-rimmed and tear tracks staining his red cheeks, cum smeared across his belly. Harry leans down to kiss him. “So beautiful, baby.”

Louis smiles, cupping his jaw while he kisses him, sucking on his bottom lip. “You’re so perfect.” 

Harry laughs, nipping at Louis’ lip. 

Louis stretches languidly, his body tensing, and honestly, Harry doesn’t know how he’s ever going to let him leave this bed. 

Harry lays down next to him, dragging Louis closer so they can snuggle. Their eyes droop, both of them snoozing and drifting in and out. 

Louis eventually stands, going into his bathroom and leaving the door open a crack. Harry hears water running, sure he’s probably bathing so he can wash out Harry’s cum. The thought makes something possessive squeeze in Harry’s chest, the sudden need to get his hands on Louis again flaring. 

He stands, peeking through the cracked door. Louis is soaking in the clawfoot tub, his head laid back and one of his legs draped over the edge. Harry pushes the door open slowly, stepping into the bathroom. Louis lifts his head, smiling lazily at him. “Wanna get in with me?” 

Harry slides into the warm water, Louis letting some of it out so it doesn’t overflow as he sinks in. They relax together, steam swirling around them as the tension in their muscles melts away. Harry squeezes at Louis’ ankle where he’s stretched his toes out to drag across his thigh. “Teasing me, baby?” 

Louis giggles, wiggling his foot in Harry’s grip when Harry drags it out of the water to drag his lips over the arch. Louis kicks his foot gently, prodding Harry’s nose with his toe. “That tickles.” 

Harry laughs, nipping at Louis’ big toe. He yanks his foot away, biting his lip around his pretty giggles. Harry feels his heart swell as he sits up to climb over Louis, water splashing around his body as he hovers over him and presses their lips together. The kiss turns heated quickly, their tongues sliding together and Harry licking into his mouth. He tongues Louis passionately, one of his hands slipping down his wet body. “So fucking sexy, baby. Never want to take my hands off you.” 

Louis whines, his cock hardening against Harry’s thigh again. They grind against each other, cocks sliding together. Harry yanks the plug in the tub, draining out more water before plugging it and sitting up. “Hands and knees, I’m not done with you.”

Louis flips over, arching his back obscenely and looking over his shoulder. “All yours.”

Harry groans, slipping his fingers in and feeling the last dregs of his cum still buried inside of him. He’s still slick with the vaseline, still gaping from Harry’s cock making it easy for him to push straight in, squeezing at Louis’ hips and slapping his ass. He uses his grip on his hips to yank him back as he thrusts in, their wet skin slapping loudly and water thrashing in the tub. 

Louis moans, throwing his head back as Harry fucks him. Harry reaches forward to tug his hair, keeping his head back as he nails his prostate head-on. He drops his hand to Louis’ throat, squeezing gently at the column and hearing his boy’s gasping breaths. He leans down and bites at Louis’ shoulder, his groans muffled by the skin. Louis screams, his ass bouncing back onto Harry’s fat cock.

Harry groans, slapping each cheek and slipping his hand around Louis’ hip to jerk his cock, squeezing at the head on each upstroke. 

Louis sobs, his hands slipping as the pleasure takes over, his cock spilling in Harry’s hand. “Fuck, Harry!” 

Harry groans, thrusting one, two, three more times before spilling into Louis as he thrusts his hips deep. He pulls out slowly, Louis flipping onto his back and moaning, “Oh, my god.” 

Harry takes a few deep breaths before leaning down to kiss Louis softly. “My good boy.” 

Louis preens at the comment, squeezing at the nape of Harry’s neck. “How are you so attractive?” 

Harry laughs, squeezing Louis’ thigh before sitting back and grabbing the washcloth, rubbing soap over his boy’s body. Louis lays back, letting Harry dote on him and wash him lovingly. When he finishes washing him he starts to wipe down himself, cleaning the sweat off his body from two rounds. 

They get out of the tub after rinsing off, toweling themselves and smooching every few seconds. 

Louis changes the sheets on his bed, and both of them climb under the blankets. Harry drags Louis onto his chest, kissing the crown of his head and wrapping his arms around his small waist. They both drift to sleep quickly, exhaustion taking over. 

\--

Harry wakes to a gasp from across the room, his eyes blinking open to the picture of Louis standing in a gorgeous pair of lace panties holding Harry's trousers in one hand and in the other, _his badge_. 

“Harry, what is this?” 

“Louis- I can explain.” 

Louis looks at the badge in shock, the color drained from his face. “Are you a cop?”

“I’m- well, I’m a detective.”

“You said you were in human relations!” Anger ignites in Louis’ blue eyes, his fist clenching by his side. “You fucking lied! What are you after?” 

“Wha-” Harry starts. 

But Louis cuts him off, “Are you using me? Is this all for some investigation?”

“Louis, baby,” Harry sighs, sitting up. 

“Are you investigating something relating to me? Or the bar?”

Harry sighs again, “I can’t answer that.” 

Louis chucks the trousers and badge at the end of the bed. “Get out.” 

“Louis-”

“Now! Get out!” Louis yanks a robe off the back of his door and wraps it around himself. “You fucking pig!” 

Harry gets up, grabbing his boxers and sliding them on, dressing quickly and tucking his badge back into his pocket. 

“Louis this- this wasn’t just to get information or to help with the investigation. This was all real, Louis.”

“I don’t care. You lied, and I don’t trust you.” Louis shakes his head. “Just leave.” 

Harry walks out with a massive pit in his stomach.

\--

Harry drags through the rest of his week in a fog, his heart absolutely shattered in his chest. He hasn’t gone to the bar in a few nights, too scared to face Louis. Niall casually asks him what happened a few times before losing patience and confronting him at the station, dragging him into one of the interrogation rooms. 

“You’re really dragging your ass, Harry. You’ve got to snap out of this shit. I don’t know what happened, but you’re going to end up destroying the investigation.” 

Harry’s brow furrows. “I am not, I’m fully committed.” 

Niall laughs exasperatedly. “That’s absolutely ridiculous. I’ve been working my ass off and you’ve been gallivanting with a dancer! Did this kid fuck your brains out?”

“Don’t speak about him like that!” Harry shoves at Niall’s shoulder, his anger spiking. “I’m sorry that you feel that way. I’m sorry I’ve been slacking and you’ve had to pick up behind me. I’m sorry I’ve put you in that position.” 

Niall sighs. “It’s fine. Just, Harry, you need to focus. We’re getting somewhere with this case.” 

Niall fills him in on the recent developments on the investigation, and explains that tonight they need to go to the bar to speak to an informant from the mob. Harry feels his stomach drop, the possibility of seeing Louis - having to speak to him, scaring the life out of him. He reminds himself of Niall’s words though, this case is too important and he needs to get over it. 

\--

When they walk into The Crafty Pig, they slide up to the bar and order drinks. Zayn is less than friendly to him. He obviously has an idea of what’s happened, brown eyes squinting at him suspiciously. 

Niall glances around the room, looking for their informant. When he slides up, Harry’s shocked to see the man who had jumped on stage to go after Louis. Niall leads the conversation, as usual, Harry not being able to see past his own anger and annoyance at the man. He doesn’t hear a word they say until the man mentions Louis. 

“Well, Louis had been cheating on the boss with Robert, so he hired Liam to kill him. Almost a double whammy for Louis to have his lover killed by his best friend. He shot him, left him in an alley downtown apparently. Pretty cruel, if you ask me.” 

“I’m sorry, what?” Harry interrupts. “Louis is sleeping with the boss?” 

“Yeah, he’s been the man’s toy for years.” 

Harry feels his stomach drop to his feet, his blood running cold at the thought that Louis could have been playing him all along. He thinks of the contradicting statements from last night, Louis saying he’d never brought anyone to his own home, had never really felt comfortable with anyone like he does with Harry. He remembers the picture he'd found in Robert’s desk. He tries to understand what this man is saying and how different it is from the Louis he knows. 

He doesn’t believe this man for a second. 

Louis’ set starts on the stage, Harry staring the whole time, but Louis doesn’t look up once. He rushes off stage when it ends and Harry is tempted to get up and go to him, his instincts screaming at him to do it.

But he stays put, pretending to listen to this man, Charley, as he tells them incriminating details on Liam. 

It’s not much longer after Louis’ set ends that a large man comes up behind them. “Gentlemen, I am going to have to ask you to leave.” 

Niall turns, confusion clouding his features. “Why?”

“At the request of the bar owner.” 

Harry turns to look at Zayn only to find him cleaning a glass with his back turned to the boys. They stand and leave without a fight, Charley disappearing into the crowd between the bar and the door. When they step outside, Niall turns on him and shakes his head. “I swear to god if you sleeping with Louis causes us to fuck up this case, I am _never_ going to forgive you.” 

\--

Harry and Niall walk into the station prepared for their meeting with the captain scheduled in half an hour to discuss what they have so far. 

Their folders are brimming with testimonies from various people, most notably Zayn and Charley. Harry feels incredibly nervous about the meeting, the case against Liam is pretty damning and he knows any chance of getting Louis to forgive him would be down the drain the moment he puts cuffs on his best friend’s wrists. 

Their meeting starts off pretty well, Niall explaining the evidence they’ve collected and breaking down the statements. “Charley, our inside source, told me to speak with Liam about his gun which turned out to be our biggest piece of evidence. Liam owns a gun of the same caliber as the weapon used. Of course, we would need to match the serial numbers, however, this is pretty circumstantial.”

The captain stares at each of the boys, leaning back in his chair as he nods his head. “That’s a pretty solid case. I think I can take that to the judge and get you a warrant. Give me a few hours, I’ll send in your affidavit.” 

Niall practically jumps with joy, spinning to smile at Harry but immediately his features melt. “Harry-“ 

Harry stands, leaving the office and going to sit at his desk. Niall follows, his hand dropping to his shoulder when he sits. “Harry, I’m sorry. You know this is for the best, though.” 

Harry mulls his thoughts over for a few minutes, the silence growing tense with each passing moment. 

“I have to warn him, Niall. At least Louis. I need to tell him what’s about to happen.”

“You can’t, Harry. It’s a pending investigation.” 

“I have to, Niall. He’s too important. I’ll lose my job, I don’t care.” He stands, grabs his jacket and rushes to the entrance of the police station. He heads in the direction of the bar, checking his watch to make sure Louis would be there by now. 

He stumbles down the stairs of the speakeasy and rushes past the bar where Zayn is. 

“Harry!” 

Harry doesn’t even turn, keeps his steps even and directed towards the dressing room. Zayn yells for him again but he turns the corner behind the red curtain and yanks the door open. Louis looks up in shock. 

“Louis, listen to me.”

The boy immediately jumps up, grabbing his costume and tossing it on the vanity. “No. Go away.” He presses his palms flat against the tabletop and sighs.

“Louis, baby-” Harry starts to try to explain but Louis cuts him off with a sharp tone. 

“Don’t call me that, I’m not your baby.” 

“Louis! I have a warrant for Liam’s arrest pending. I wanted to tell you before it goes down so you know.” 

Louis turns to look at him, the confusion and worry written all over his face. “Liam?” 

Harry nods. 

“For what?” Tears gather in the corners of Louis’ eyes. “Why? Why would you arrest Liam?”

“For the murder of Robert Lambert.” 

The color drains from Louis’ face, his tears slipping down his cheeks. “Fuck.” 

“Louis, if you know anything, I need you to tell me. I need you to help me.” 

Louis paces around the room, wringing his hands as his mind undoubtedly whirls. After a few laps, he stops, turning on his heel to face Harry. “Okay, sit down.” 

Harry sits, chewing on his thumbnail anxiously as Louis starts from the beginning. 

“Liam is part of the mob. The Jenkins family, specifically. Jack, the boss, spends a lot of time here and has an agreement of sorts with Zayn and the police in exchange. I guess that’s why he can manipulate the police into being his puppets.”

Harry nods, following easily with information he essentially already knew.

“Well Liam, as you know, has been my best friend since we were kids and that’s how I ended up with this gig. He knew Zayn from coming here with the Jenkins family,” Louis sighs. “And when I started dancing, Jack took a liking to me.” 

Harry’s stomach twists, acid bubbling up his esophagus. “Okay.” 

“And one night, he sort of tried to pull something. So Liam fought him, and I got caught up in all of it, too. I bashed him over the head with a vase. We both got arrested because Jack called the police. Liam got organized crime and I got assault and battery. Jack dropped the charges, said it was only to teach us a lesson.”

Louis sighs, shifting his weight and rubbing his palms over his thighs. “He mostly left me alone after that, but Liam he’s harassed ever since. He would just make his life hell at first but then he cornered him one night and asked him to-” Louis sobs, his hand covering his mouth as he shakes his head. “He asked him to murder Robert.” 

“How did you know Robert?”

Louis bites his lip, shaking his head. “He was our friend. We’ve known him just as long as we’ve known each other. He got caught up in this mess because he was trying to help Zayn get out of the deal with Jack and the police without facing legal repercussions.” 

Harry nods. “Okay. Do you have any proof of any of this?”

Louis’ eyes ignite. “Do you not believe me?” 

“No, baby, I believe you. I just-” Harry sighs. “If you have any proof of this then it would help Liam tremendously. I can help you, I can do anything you need, but we don’t have much time.” 

Louis bites his lip and Harry can see the gears turning in his head. “I might - _might_ be able to dig something up. How long do we have?” 

“Maybe 12 hours.” Harry stands, instinctually going over to Louis to cup his cheek. Louis looks up at him through his eyelashes, beautiful blue glimmering with tears. “We have to work fast, baby.” 

\--

Louis sends Harry back to the gallery where Robert’s office is, asking him to go through the papers and drawers again for anything that might be beneficial now that he knows the full story. 

Louis goes to attempt to find some other evidence that would point to Liam not being the murderer, doing everything in his power to buy his best friend some time. 

The clock ticks. Harry digs through every drawer and paper on the desk and comes up short, only finding various receipts. He finds one to Zayn that is unpaid but it doesn’t have a description of services rendered. 

He dials Niall from the phone at the studio, praying to God that he’s still at the station. 

He picks up, Harry immediately rushing out, “Niall, I spoke to Louis and he told me the whole story. He explained what happened, and Liam is being framed! He isn’t sure who the real offender is but we can’t arrest Liam!” 

Niall sighs, the phone crackling in Harry’s ear at the sound. “Harry, the warrant is in. We have to go arrest him. Captain wants you back here to go do the deed around 5 o’clock.” 

“We have to stall him, the fingerprints from the bullet casing aren’t even Liam’s. He obviously didn’t do it.” Harry panics, his heart pounding hard in his throat.

“You know we can’t do that unless there’s something new brought to light that would cancel out the warrant. The captain said that’s just circumstantial, could’ve been a bullet from someone else.” 

“Of the same caliber and serial number? He’s just wanting to arrest someone and get the case closed. We’re trying to find something to get the warrant thrown out. Please just - can you stall him?”

“I’ll try, but you know it’s near impossible.” 

“Thank you, Niall, just an extra half hour. I’ll meet you at the station at 5:30 if we don’t come up with anything.” 

Niall hangs up on him. 

Harry searches the desk for clues that might lead him to something else, anything else. He digs out a book and thumbs through the pages, only finding a few slips of paper without anything on them. 

He digs through a few more papers, finding old napkins with phone numbers and a few business cards. 

It’s not until he yanks the chair back away from the desk that he spots a small box underneath it. 

He leans down to grab the box, pulling the lid off of it and peering inside. It’s a couple more papers, all with Charley Turner on them. There’s an address on them that he doesn’t recognize, an address that could only be on the outskirts of LA. 

Harry stuffs the paper into his pocket, digging through the rest of the box and only finding a few trinkets, a ring, and a wad of cash. He puts the box back where he found it, shoving the chair back into place. 

5 o’clock comes, the minutes being counted down as Harry finally gives in and makes his way to the station, a slump in his shoulders at the defeat. 

“Took you long enough, Styles. We’ve gotten word that Liam will be at the bar this evening so the plan is to go there and arrest him.” Niall rubs his back on the way, his pity radiating. 

When they arrive at the speakeasy, Harry and the captain go in first, Niall following shortly after. They sit and wait for Liam to arrive, the captain standing when he sees him. “Let’s go boys.” 

Niall unclips his handcuffs from his belt, giving Harry one last sad look as they follow the captain. They corner Liam, his eyes darting from each of the three faces with delight and confusion, quickly turning to horror when he sees the handcuffs in Niall’s hand. 

Badges are whipped out and Niall helps Liam stand and turn, grabbing each wrist as he clamps each cuff.

They’re about to escort him out when Louis comes barrelling into the bar, screaming at them to wait. The captain ignores the boy, trying to walk past him but Harry and Niall both stop. 

“I have evidence that Liam isn’t your guy!” 

The captain turns, confused. “Who are you?”

“I’m Louis, I’m a dancer here.” 

The captain looks at Niall and Harry with an eyebrow raised but Louis continues without taking a breath, “Liam was at a brothel down the street and there are witnesses who say he didn’t leave until well after the body was discovered.”

The captain’s eyes widen. “Why do you know these details?” 

Harry lowers his eyes, avoiding his gaze. 

Louis rolls his eyes. “He was with the girl the entire night, he never left. He couldn’t have murdered Robert!” 

“So where is this _credible_ witness then?” the captain asks, crossing his arms. 

Louis quirks his finger towards the door, a tall, thin girl coming forward. Liam’s face reddens at the sight of her. 

“This is Dorothy.”

The prostitute confirms the story, giving details on what Liam wore, what they did, and the records they keep that would prove he was there that night. With that information, the captain releases Liam. 

“You have 48 hours to get me those records and a suspect or I’m going to arrest him and prosecute him. Got it?” The captain glares at each of them, taking special care to let Harry feel the fury in his gaze. “Do not fuck this up.” 

As the captain leaves, Louis throws his arms around Liam’s neck. “Oh, thank God!” 

Liam sighs, hugging Louis back and whispering, “I’m still going to get charged for prostitution, Louis.”

“Who cares,” Louis huffs, shoving at his chest. He turns to Harry, smiling at him softly. “Thank you.” 

Harry nods. “Of course, baby. But now we need your help.” 

Louis smiles. “Anything.” 

Harry has a suspect in mind, the man who was so willing to give them information on the mob and on Liam’s involvement. The man who jumped onstage to lunge at Louis. 

Harry turns to Louis. “I need you to get Charley’s gun. We need the serial number.” 

Louis nods. “I can figure that out.” 

Harry turns to Niall. “You go and get the records from the brothel with Liam. Bring any evidence that proves Liam was there all night, and get Dorothy’s testimony.” 

The two boys nod, heading for the exit of the bar. 

Harry heads to the bar, sitting on one of the stools, Zayn leaning back against the counter behind it. 

“I need your help, Zayn.” 

Zayn stares at him, uninterested. “Why would I do that?”

Louis slides onto the barstool next to Harry. “Zayn.” 

Zayn rolls his eyes. “What do you need?” 

\--

Harry walks from business to business, asking anyone and everyone if they'd seen anything suspicious in the early morning hours the day of the murder. Every single person so far has denied being in the area or seeing anything that morning, two of the shops hadn’t even opened the day of the murder. 

He’s just about to give up when an older lady interrupts him and another older lady, “Are you speaking about a few weeks ago?” 

Harry turns to her. “Yes, ma’am. Did you happen to see anything in the early hours?”

“Yes, I did. I thought I had imagined it but I was walking to my sister’s house, just up the street, and I noticed a man walking quickly down the road. I thought it unusual considering there’s never anyone out at that time but I assumed they had as good a reason as any.” 

“What was he wearing?”

The old lady squints. “A navy sports coat and trousers, I believe.” 

Harry writes down the lady’s statement. “Would you be able to testify to this in court if needed?”

She nods. “I can’t see why not.” 

“Let me get your information, we’ll be in touch.” 

\--

Harry hovers around the bar once it starts filling up, keeping an eye out for Charley. He sips at his drink, Zayn watching him carefully even as he helps his customers. 

Just before the show begins, Charley and a few other members of the Jenkins family descend the stairs into the bar. Charley makes eye contact with Harry, smiling at him and heading in his direction. “Harry Styles, very nice to see you again.” They shake hands. 

Charley slides onto the stool next to Harry, ordering a drink from Zayn. They chat idly, Charley discussing the current stock climate when Louis’ set begins. He turns on his stool, gaze turning dark. “It was nice chatting with you, Styles.” He stands, heading for the front tables, leaving a glass behind. 

Zayn hands Harry a rag and a plastic bag from over the counter and he quickly shoves the glass into the bag and leaves for the station. 

As soon as Harry arrives he hands off the bag to the evidence team. Niall is sorting through paperwork at his desk, taking notes. “Did you get the documentation from the brothel?” 

Niall looks up. “Yeah, I’m just writing up the affidavit.”

Harry nods. “Perfect. Louis and I convinced Zayn to testify about seeing Charley that night and I found a lady who saw him flee the scene.”

Niall’s jaw drops. “You did? Is she credible?”

“She told us the same clothes, physical description.” 

“Why hadn’t she said anything before?”

“Thought she’d imagined it.” 

Niall nods. “Well done, H.” 

Harry is just sitting at his desk when Louis rushes into the station. “Harry! I got it!” He drops the gun on the desk, panting wildly, sweat dripping down his face. “Holy fuck, I got it.” 

Harry jumps up and kisses Louis’ forehead, yanking out his handkerchief to carry the gun back to the evidence room. “Thank you, baby, thank you.” 

Harry leaves the gun with the workers and rushes back to his desk to begin the affidavit for Charley’s arrest. Louis sits with him the whole night, helping him and Niall organize their thoughts. 

Niall turns in his chair well after midnight, curiosity getting the best of him. “How did you even get the gun?” 

“I invited him backstage to my dressing room.”

Niall scoffs. “And he what? Just handed it over?” 

Louis glances at Harry quickly before shaking his head. “No he- well, I had to seduce him some. Give him a taste, you know? He went to the bar to grab himself another drink before we proceeded and he left his gun, harness, and jacket. Just put his shirt back on and left.”

Harry purses his lips, trying his best to not make any comments. They have the gun, that’s what’s important.

Louis glances down at his lap. “So I snatched it and ran.” 

Niall shakes his head. “Ruthless.” 

Louis glances at Harry again, the heat of his gaze making his fingers itch to reach out. His boy. 

The evidence worker, Henry, leans on Harry’s desk, smiling at the boys. “You’re gonna like this news.”

Harry perks up, heart hammering in his chest. “Let’s hear it.”

“Fingerprints are a close match, we think the shell casing got a bit smudged during investigation, but it’s practically identical.”

“And the gun?” Niall pipes up, looking at Louis excitedly. 

“Serial numbers match. You’ve got your case, boys. Good luck.” He smiles, patting Niall on the back before returning to full height and turning on his heel to head back to the evidence room. 

Niall and Harry hurry to finalize their affidavit for the arrest of Charley Turner, staying up until the sun begins to rise. 

Louis had laid his head on Harry’s desk about an hour before, his head now pillowed on his own arms, a dribble of drool wetting his bottom lip. Harry stares for a few moments before scratching his fingers through his soft hair. “Louis, baby. We’re done. You can go home.” 

Louis hums. “Wanna stay. Wait for the decision.” 

Harry sighs. “Might be a few hours, why don’t you go home and get some rest?”

“I was resting until you woke me and started speaking to me,” Louis snaps, his eyes opening so he can peek at Harry. The blue is radiant, circles under his eyes dark from the lack of sleep and overwhelming stress of the week.

“Okay, angel. I’ll let you rest.” Harry moves his hand but Louis catches his wrist. 

“No, keep scratching. Feels nice. Just don’t speak.” 

Harry laughs quietly, reaching back out and returns to his previous position. “Of course.” 

The affidavit decision comes after only an hour, Niall comes bursting into the room. “Harry! It’s approved, let’s go!” 

\--

Liam had spent his time tracking Charley, making sure he stayed in town and didn’t become suspicious. Now, with the warrant in hand, Niall and Harry meet with him at the bar. 

“Is he here?”

Liam nods, sipping his drink. “Looking for his gun.” 

Niall chuckles. “I underestimated your boy, Harry.”

Harry cringes, his heart aching painfully because Louis is _not_ his boy. 

The three men sit and wait, the bar empty except for a few early morning stragglers. Zayn shoos them, trying his best to close the bar down so he can get it ready for the following night. Liam follows the stragglers, heading for the street-level so he can go meet Louis. 

Charley comes out of the backstage area, sighing and shaking his head at Zayn. “I have no idea what happened to it. Are you sure you didn’t see Louis with it?”

Zayn shakes his head dumbly. “What would he be doing with a gun?”

Charley shrugs. “I have no idea.” He waves at Harry and Niall, heading for the exit. 

The boys get off their stools and follow closely behind him, crossing a few streets. Charley turns a corner, heading for his home, and gets a surprise when he’s cut off by the large police presence waiting for him. He looks around the street, turning around to run but he has nowhere to go. 

Niall has his cuffs out, smiling cheerily. “Charley Turner, you are under arrest for the murder of Robert Lambert.” 

“Excuse me?”

Harry holds his arm as Niall grabs his other to walk to the station. “We’ve got your gun down at the station, but you won’t be getting it back I’m afraid.” 

\--

Harry spends hours at the station organizing statements and the evidence to give to the prosecution, ensuring they have all the material they need to put Charley away. After they send off their documents, Niall prepares to leave. “I’m exhausted, H. We haven’t slept in weeks.”

Harry nods, following him out of the station and shaking his hand. “Thank you, by the way. You’re the entire reason this case is solved.”

“Not true, but I am going to kick your ass if you ever do this to me again.”

Harry laughs, pulling Niall in for a hug before parting ways. 

Harry walks home, taking his sweet time and enjoying the evening sun. He turns the corner of his street, walking past each little house and smiling at his neighbors. He doesn’t notice the smaller boy sitting on his doorstep until he’s walking up his path. 

“Lou? How’d you find where I live?” Harry’s brow furrows as he shakes his head in confusion.

“You’re not the only sleuth, Detective Styles.” 

Harry smiles. “Niall?”

Louis nods, standing and brushing off his shorts. “You going to invite me in?” 

Harry quirks his head in the direction of his front door. “C’mon.” 

They slip into the small one-story house, Harry setting his hat down on the table by the door. “Can I get you tea?” 

“Please.” Louis slips the sweater off his shoulders, laying it on the back of a chair in the sitting room. “I like your house.” 

“Thank you.” Harry pours the kettle, feeling extremely uneasy with Louis so close but so untouchable. 

Harry hands him his cup, smiling uncomfortably. Louis snorts. “I’m not going to bite, Harry. I just wanted to talk.” 

Harry nods. “Okay. What about?”

“You lied to me, which is not okay. I’m willing to forgive it, however, so long as you promise never to do it again.” Louis sips his tea. “You saved my best friend and that means the world to me. It means the world that you cared enough to stall and investigate rather than just take the evidence you had been provided as truth.”

“What do you mean?”

Louis rolls his eyes. “I _mean,_ I think you’re a wonderful man and I would love to continue what we started. Whatever it may be.” 

Harry sets his cup down, staring at Louis. “Whatever it may be?”

“Yes,” Louis starts, “I don’t know what we were doing but I want to continue it.”

“Louis.” Harry shakes his head. “Louis, how do you not know what you mean to me?” 

Louis’ cheeks flush. “Harry.”

“Louis, I’m in love with you. I’ve never felt this way about _anyone_. You do something to me that no one has ever been capable of doing.”

Louis bites his lip around a smile. “Are you being honest?”

Harry nods. “The most honest I’ve ever been.”

Louis sets his cup down next to Harry’s and launches himself at his mouth. Their lips meet and Louis immediately moans, “I missed this.”

“Only been a few days, baby.” 

“A lifetime!” Louis gasps, pulling Harry closer by the collar of his button-up and slips his tongue into his mouth. “Promise me you’ll never lie again.”

“I promise, baby, I promise.” Harry presses kisses to Louis’ face, squeezing his hips lovingly. “My boy.” 

Louis beams, his soft giggles set butterflies free in Harry’s belly, his arms wrapping around his small waist and lifting him in the air. “Thank you, angel.” 

Louis nuzzles Harry’s neck, his smiling lips pressing soft kisses to the skin. “Can we dance?” 

“Of course.” Harry sets Louis down to put on a record, grainy jazz filling the room as it spins on the turntable. He grabs Louis’ arms, propping one on his shoulder and holding the other firmly in his as they move across the room. Their bodies completely in tune with each other, Louis smiles. “You’re on beat tonight.” 

“I’m always on beat.”

“Not the other night.” 

Harry pouts his lower lip out. “Not when I had you screaming my name.”

Louis’ eyes widen, his jaw dropping in shock. “Harry!” 

Harry laughs, tugging Louis closer by his hips and swaying them slowly. “Sorry, sweetheart.” 

Louis buries his face in Harry’s chest, giggling quietly, “You’re such a brute.” 

Harry smiles into Louis’ hair, pressing a kiss to the crown of his head. Louis unbuttons the first few buttons of his shirt, pressing his lips to the dip in Harry’s throat. His fingers slip each button out of its hole, softly brushing his skin as he untucks the shirt from his trousers. He sings softly as he looks up at Harry, blue eyes piercing, “ _I can’t believe you’re in love with me._ ” 

He sinks to his knees, lips kissing along his waistline. “ _You're telling everyone I know, I'm on your mind each place we go._ ” Harry drags his fingers through Louis’ soft hair, unbuttoning his trousers and pushing them down his legs. Louis bites his lip. “Want you.”

“You have me, baby boy. Take what you need.” 

Louis’ face flushes red, fingers tucking into Harry’s boxers. He pulls to reveal Harry’s hard length. His eyes sparkle as he takes him in his hand, stroking slowly. “You’re so perfect.”

Harry groans, using his grip on Louis’ hair to guide his head forward. “C’mon, baby.”

Louis moans as he swallows Harry down, his cock sinking inch by inch into his wet, warm mouth. Harry’s eyes roll back in his head, the feeling overwhelming now that he knows Louis is his and only his. He thrusts his hips slowly, holding Louis in place. He flutters his eyes up at Harry, only gagging when his hips thrust hard instinctually. “Fuck.” 

Louis moans as his head is dragged back, spit connecting his pretty mouth with Harry’s red cockhead. His eyes are already watering, cheeks splotchy. “Harry, please take me.” 

Harry groans, leaning down to kiss Louis once before dragging him up by his armpits. “Of course, doll.” 

He carries Louis through the seating area to his bedroom, laying him on the bed carefully. Louis sits up and pulls his shirt off, Harry working on getting his little shorts off his muscular legs. “So pretty, baby.” He drags the shorts down, revealing nothing but a soft blue thong. “This for me, baby?” 

Louis bites his lip, giggling as he nods his head. Harry groans, his thumb hooking underneath the thin strap and snapping it on his hip. Louis moans, kicking at Harry’s leg. “C’mon. Want you.” 

Harry rubs his palm over the front of his panties, Louis’ small cock twitching underneath the lace. Louis’ eyes roll back as Harry grinds their groins together, the soft lace dampening with their mixed precum. Harry climbs onto the bed, dragging Louis up to the pillows as he bites into his ribcage, sucking bruises into the skin. He kisses across Louis’ tummy, dipping his tongue into his cute belly button. 

Harry reaches over to grab the vaseline, opening the lid so he can dip his fingers in. He slicks up his fingers, quickly stretching Louis as he pumps them slowly, brushing his prostate teasingly. Louis’ back arches painfully when Harry pushes the third in, his voice already growing rough as he moans, “Please, need you now.” 

Harry removes his fingers, grabbing the vaseline to slick up his cock and then he lines the tip up to Louis’ hole. “Ready, baby?”

“Please, Harry!” Louis whines, holding his own legs to his chest. 

Harry pushes in slowly, allowing Louis a moment to adjust. The moment doesn’t last long, however, because within seconds Louis’ grinding down against his cock and begging for it. 

“Please, Harry! Please, baby, please fuck me!” 

Harry grits his teeth, his stomach already turning with pleasure at the sight of his boy spread out for him, screaming for his cock. He pulls out slowly, savoring the drag of Louis’ walls against his dick and then snaps his hips roughly, Louis’ body bouncing on the bed as he repeats that motion over and over. Harry leans down, hooking Louis’ thigh around his waist as he fucks into him, his pace speeding up as Louis clenches around him. It’s borderline painful how tight Louis is, but all Harry cares about is Louis throwing his head back and moaning his name. He leans down to suck on Louis’ neck, kissing his way up the side to take his earlobe between his teeth. “Feel good, baby? Best you ever had?”

Louis screams, “Yes! Fuck, yes! Best I’ve ever had, the only one I’ll ever want again!” 

Harry’s hips stutter, his orgasm starting to build. “Fuck, baby. I’ll take care of you, always make sure you have everything you need. _My boy_. Make sure you’re always satisfied, that your little cock is always spent.” 

Louis sobs, “Oh, God, please! Want to be yours forever.” He tugs on Harry’s hair roughly, the pain sending sparks down Harry’s spine as his hips, slapping against Louis’ ass start to lose rhythm. 

Harry feels like he can hardly breathe, his throat constricting from the pleasure and the love he feels. “Fuck, I love you.” 

Louis whines, his hole clenching around Harry’s cock as he starts to scream, spilling onto his belly, “I love you, Harry. I love you so much.” 

Harry groans, hips burying his cock deep into Louis as he begins to come, shooting hard against his prostate. Louis whimpers, his cock twitching where it lies spent on his belly, “Fuck.” 

Harry collapses on top of Louis, wrapping his arms around his body and clinging to him. “Fuck, indeed.” 

Louis giggles, digging his knees into Harry’s sides, “Get up, feels gross.”

Harry sits up, pulling out gently. Louis sits up, kissing his lips softly. “I’m going to bathe and then I’ll make you something yummy for dinner, okay?” 

“You’re going to cook for me?”

Louis nods, kissing him once more before winking at him and turning to walk towards the bathroom. He stops by the door frame, one hand pressed against it as he turns to wink at Harry. “Housewife by day, goddess by night.” 

Harry laughs fondly, “Wouldn’t want it any other way, doll.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This was left sort of open-ended because there is a chance of this becoming a series of sorts. I hope you enjoyed it, please leave a comment and kudos if you did. <3


End file.
